Saya Otonashi and the winds of change
by Di.M.H
Summary: After losing her family in a fire Saya is taken into the Myagusuku family and starts to date her best friend Hagi when her new family learns a dark sceret about her that only Hagi and the Red Shield what would become of her? Will she be alright?
1. Chapter 1, Saya's lonely past

**Saya Otonashi and the winds of change**

Chapter 1, Saya's lonely past

_ Saya stood in the middle of the burning room. She watched as the flames costumed her home. Diva held out her hand for her older sister as the flames costumed her. "Saya-neesama," she cried out. The fire burned through the floor. Saya fell to her death. She landed onto the broken couch. She looked up at the hole from the room that she had fallen from. A figure stood over the large hole. It disappeared from view._

_ Saya fell to her knees. Then the room went dark and white features appeared from the darkness. She reached up and grabbed one of the features. Then a bright light appeared taking a shape of a man. "Saya," he said. "Hagi?" she gasped, "What is going on?" "The world is on fire," she cried out reaching for him. Hagi grabbed her wrist. "You need to survive," he said. He touched her forehead. A bright light flashed before her eyes._

BAN! "AH!" Saya screamed jumping up from her chair. The whole class started laughing. "Miss Otonashi!" the teacher shouted standing right in front of her. "How times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in class!" "My apologizes," said Saya, "I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was busy working." "That's no excuse!" the teacher shouted, "Take your seat Miss Otonashi." Saya sat back into her chair.

She heard students laughing from behind her. She slipped deep into her seat. Soon the bell rang for passing period. Saya was the first to run out the classroom. No one said anything. Saya leaned against the wall. "Man," she groaned, "Why does he have to be so rude all the time?" "You fell asleep in class again, didn't you?" said a voice. Saya jumped back. "Hagi!" she cried out, "Don't scare me like that again." "Sorry," he replied, "What were you doing last night? Were you with Solomon again?" "I'm never with Solomon, why would you ask that? Hagi?" she cried out. "What you haven't heard the rumors?" he asked.

"What rumors?" she asked. "Never mind," said Hagi, "Once again, you're unaware of what goes on around you." "What does that suppose to mean?" she cried. "People are saying that you're going out with Solomon," said Hagi. "That's sick," she cried out, "Why would I go out with him? I have you, don't I?" Hagi chuckled. "You really are one very special girl," he said. Saya rolled her eyes. "Sometimes," she said, "I wonder why we even hang out." She turned and walked off. "Because, I love you," Hagi whispered to himself.

Hagi and Saya were childhood friends. Hagi was deeply in love with Saya. She was the only person who understood him. Saya was very hard on him sometimes. She always gives him a hard time some of the time. Hagi truly loved her to no end. If only Saya knew how he truly feels. Would she love him back? "Ah, Hagi," said a voice. Hagi growled. Solomon stood in the hall behind him. "What do you want Solomon?" Hagi asked coldly.

"Oh no reason just was walking to class when I saw you and Saya having your usual discussion." "Saya is a thing of beauty," said Solomon with a chuckle. "Don't you agree with me? Hagi?" Hagi growled. "Stay away from Saya," said Hagi, "She's not interested in you." "Oh?" said Solomon, "And she interested in you? Face it Hagi, you're nothing more than Saya's best friend. Do you honest think that she could love you?" Hagi punched Solomon into the stomach. Blood shot out of Solomon's mouth.

"I may not be the man that Saya desires," he said, "But, I know what my friend needs. You keep your filthy hands away from her." He turned and walked off. Solomon held his stomach and watched him walk off. "Wow, Hagi," said a voice from the corner. Saya appeared from behind the corner. "Saya," said Solomon when he saw her. Saya stick out her tongue at him. She turned to Hagi. "What did he do this time?" she asked putting her hands behind her head. "Nothing," said Hagi, "Just got annoyed by him."

"Rrrriiigggghhhhtttt," she said, "Like I'm that dumb." "So," said Hagi, "You're calling yourself dumb." "Can it," she growled. She turned her head. Hagi chuckled. Solomon made a fist. "I should be going to class now," said Hagi. "Okay," said Saya with a smile on her face. "See ya later Hagi." Hagi waved before turning the corner. Saya smiled then turned when Hagi was gone. "Sure do like to piss him out, huh Solomon?" she said. Solomon chuckled at her. "You're sense of humor amuses me, Saya," he said.

_But I wasn't being funny, _she thought. "So," said Solomon, "You are going anything tomorrow night?" "Back up," said Saya holding up her hand stopping him from speaking. "No way," she said. "Huh?" said Solomon, "But I didn't say anything." "You were going to ask me out," said Saya, "Well, my answer is no way Solomon." "Why no Saya?" he asked. "Because," said she turning away from him. "There's someone else that I love more than life itself." "Let me guess," said Solomon, "That's Hagi, am I right?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Ever since we were kids. I've always had a crush on him. I love him. I give him a hard time to hide how I really feel. He's always there when I need him. He may not feel the same way but I love him to death." Solomon made a fist. "But I love you, Saya," he said. "I don't love you," Saya shouted, "You're like a friend to me and Hagi is the man I'll ever love in this world. You don't come close to the man that Hagi is!" she ran off leaving Solomon heartbroken. She didn't love him, she loves Hagi not him.

"Hey," said Hagi as Saya slapped his shoulder. "What was that for Saya?" "Oh, don't be such babies," she replied, "I just felt like it that's all." "Well, you don't have to do that you know," he said, "There are other ways to get my attention." "Aw, what's the fun in that?" she asked walking aside him. "You're one special girl," he said. She giggled. "Sooo, Hagi," she said. By the way she sounded to Hagi: she was up to her usual tricks. What could it be this time? "What Saya?" he asked kindly. She giggled again making him nervous.

"Is there a girl you like?" she asked. He froze in his tracks. "What bring this on?" he asked. Saya gasped playfully. "Or are you gay?" "I'm not gay," he replied. "Oh, really?" she said giggling. "Well then, do you like a girl or not?" "What if I do?" he asked, "Would you make fun of me? Like you always do?" Saya giggled. "Maybe," she giggled. "That's why I'm not telling you," he replied walking ahead of her. "Aw come on Hagi," she said keeping up with him. "I promise not to laugh. Just tell me who it is maybe I can help you out."

"Why would you help me out?" he asked, "All you ever do is crack a joke or two toward me." "Boy," said Saya crossing her arms. "Look who's in mood all of a sudden." They fell silent then laughed. "Maybe, I'm not ready to tell anyone just yet," he said. "Even your best friend?" she asked. "Especially, my best friend," he replied. Saya groaned. "Greez, sorry I asked." Hagi chuckled at her. Saya brushed and turned her head. _It's so hard to talk to him sometimes, _she thought as they walked home down the sidewalk.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. "How can I get Hagi to know how I feel?" she asked herself. Then the door opened. "Hey neechan," said a voice. Saya turned and smiled at her little brother. "Hey there Riku," she replied. Riku smiled. "How was school?" Saya asked. "It was okay," Riku replied. Kai stepped into the room. "Yo," he said. "Hey there Kai-nichan," said Riku. "Hey Kai," said Saya to her big brother. "Shouldn't you be with your friends by now?" Saya asked him. "Nope," Kai replied, "They're too busy."

Riku smiled. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on it's time to eat." They made their way downstairs. George had dinner on the table. "Eat up you three," he said with a smile. "Thanks dad," said Riku sitting down. "Thanks dad," said Saya. "It wasn't just me," said George, "Kai helped too." Both Saya and Riku dropped their chopsticks and pushed their plates away. George just laughed. "Oh come on you two," said Kai, "You honest think I would poison you?" "Well," they said trying not to hurt his pride.

"You can't cook anything," said Riku. "What?" Kai shouted. "Now, now," said George, "Let's just eat our dinner with fighting, right?" "Yeah," said Saya and Riku. "Whatever," Kai replied taking his seat. They ate their dinner quietly. Riku and Saya were surprised to learn that Kai could cook. They took back what they said about him not being able to cook. Kai forgave them since they were only kidding. "So, Saya," said Kai as they ate. "How did it go telling Hagi how you felt about him?" Saya nearly coughed up her food.

"What are you talking about Kai?" she asked trying to bring herself to laugh. "Oh come on Saya," said Kai, "You haven't told him?" 'It's none of your business," Saya cried brushing. "I like Hagi," said Riku. Saya and Kai looked at him. "He's nice," Riku explained, "And would make a great boyfriend for Saya-neechan." "Riku, you too," Saya asked. "My little girl is growing up," said George. "DAD!" Saya cried out, "SEE WHAT YOU STARTED KAI?" "Hey it's not my fault, you're crushing on your best friend," Kai replied.

"Stupid Kai," Saya groaned as she made her way up the stairs. "Honestly, why doesn't he just mind his own business? He's always getting into my business. It's my life not his. Stupid Kai!" she to her room when she saw Riku leaning up against the wall to the bathroom. "Riku?" she called. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey neechan," he said. "What are you doing outside the bathroom door?" she asked. "Waiting for Kai-nichan," Riku replied.

"I need to get into the shower and he's in there doing who knows what." Saya knocked on the door. "Kai! Hurry up Riku has to get in there!" "Mind your own damn business Saya!" Kai shouted through the door. Saya knocked the door. "Kai! You're a jerk!"She walked to her room. Riku watched his sister walk off annoyed. He knew that Saya and Kai always fought but that's how they show they care. Saya knocked the bedroom door open and stepped inside. She moaned under her breath as she slammed the door shut.

"Stupid Kai," she moaned. She fell onto her bed. Hagi appeared in her mind. "How can I get him to see how I feel?" she asked herself. She heard Kai come out from the bathroom. "Okay little bro," he said, "It's all yours." "Thanks neechan!" Riku called to her room. Kai walked into his room and slammed the door shut too. Saya felt sleepy and began to fall asleep for the night. The thoughts of Hagi filled her head as she fell asleep.

BAN! "AH!" Saya shouted jumping up to her feet. The class laughed. "AGAIN MISS OTONASHI?" the teacher shouted, "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEN I'LL BE FORCE TO CALL YOUR FATHER!" "I'm sorry," Saya apologized. "Sit down," the teacher demanded. The class laughed. Saya groaned and sat back down. The bell rang making Saya jump up to her feet and ran out the door. The teacher didn't notice that she was running. She saw Hagi at the corner of the hall. She sidled to a halt.

"You fall asleep again, didn't you?" he said. "So, what if I did?" she replied. He rolled his eyes. "You never change," he said. Saya grabbed his arm. "Come on let's go," she said, "We need to talk." "What about/?" he asked. "Just come on," she said, "I don't want anyone to hear us." She pulled him to the corner before he pulled his arm out of her grasp. "What is wrong with you today? Saya?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You've been acting strange lately," he replied, "First, you ask me if there's a girl I like then you drag me like some rag doll. What is going on?" Saya took a deep breath.

Before she could speak Solomon popped up from the corner. "Hey there you two," he said. "What do you want now?" Hagi asked coldly. "Oh come on Hagi," said Solomon, "Enough with the coldness." _Please just go away. Please, I want to tell him how I feel, _Saya thought looking at Hagi. She brushed and turned her head. Solomon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said, "Would you do me the honor of being my date to the dance on Friday night?" he asked. "Solomon," said Saya. "Yes?" Solomon replied with a smile of victory.

Saya grabbed Hagi's arm and pulled him away before Hagi could even land a blow on Solomon's pretty-boy face. "Take a walk," she said suddenly. Solomon's world came crushing down by her words. She pulled Hagi away from Solomon. They got to the other side of the school when they stopped. "Greez, I really hate that guy," she said. Hagi looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," said Hagi, "Why didn't you just let me punch him out? If he bothers you so much?" Saya brushed as her heartbeat picked up speed.

How could she tell him how she really feel with Solomon popping up out of nowhere? "I didn't want you to get into trouble," she replied brushing. "Saya," he said. "Yeah?" she replied. "You're a good person," he said. She brushed even harder. Hagi touched her cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw the emotions in his eyes. The emotions that he had hidden from everyone even her. She wanted to kiss him more than anything at that moment. "Get to class, Miss Otonashi, Mr. Black," a teacher said walking pass them.

"I'll see you later," said Hagi walking to his classroom. Saya reached out her hand but he was gone. She groaned and made her way to class. She sat down in her seat. "You're late," said Kai as he sat on the windowsill. Saya ignored him and laid her head onto the desk. "Hey," said Kai, "Are you listening to me?" "Shut up Kai," she groaned. Kai groaned and looked his head. "You were talking to him again, weren't you?" he said. She didn't reply. She just burled her face into her arms. Kai said nothing. Solomon came into the classroom and saw Saya. Kai quickly sat down next to his sister before Solomon could.

"Nice try rich-boy," he said to Solomon. Solomon growled and sat down a few seats away from them. Kai watched him. Kai didn't trust Solomon with Saya. To Kai: Hagi was the better man than Solomon when it came to Saya. The teacher walked in and began class. Kai looked to Saya who still wasn't looking up. Kai elbowed her to look u. she looked at him he mouthed to her. She shot up and paid attention to the teacher.

Kai rode on his motorcycle with Saya holding into his waist. Hagi had gone home early so Saya decided to ride home with Kai. She looked to the side. Her eyes widen. She was staring at the beach. "Kai?" she said turning to her brother. Kai smiled. "I figured you could use a breather or two so I decided to take the longer route," he replied. "But…." Kai shook his head. "Don't be in such a hurry to learn everything about our family and don't worry about making Hagi your boyfriend. Everything will work out for itself."

Saya placed her head onto his back. "It's been two months since the fire," she said, "I've lost so much in that fire. My sister and father all died in that fire. I don't why: I'm even living on if my family is dead." "Will you stop it!" Kai shouted, "I know that you miss them but have dad, Riku, Hagi and I by your side and nothing can change that." He grabbed her hand. "Just have a little fate in yourself and those around you. You got me?"

Saya smiled. "Thank you, Kai," she replied. "There's no need to thank me," he replied, "Everyone has a past that they wish that they can escape from but they can't. Our past makes us who we are. Hiding from the past does only make you weak. Facing the past makes you much stronger. Just remember that Saya and you'll go far." Saya looked to the ocean taking his words. "You're right, thanks Kai," she said.

_The fire burned through the floor. Saya stood in the middle of the room. Bends and the ceiling collapsed to the floor. A man sat in a chair as the flames costumed his fresh. "Saya," he said reaching out a hand for her. "JOEL!" Saya shouted. "Saya-neesama," a voice called out. Saya turned around and saw the girl reaching out for her. "DIVA!" Saya cried out reaching for her sister. The flames grew higher and higher. _

_ The rag burned into flames. Soon the fire died down and Saya stood in the middle of the remains of the mansion. Tears fell from her eyes. She picked up a silver ring that had survived the fire. It was what was left of her father Joel. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "I've heard what happened," he said, "Are you alright?" "Hagi," she cried running to him._

_ She wrapped he arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Hagi held her into his arms. "It's alright Saya," he said, "I won't let anything happen to you." She cried into his chest. "I promise, I will protect to the very end." He stroked her hair. The sound of her tears could be heard from far away. The pain of her lost was too bare for her alone. Hagi was the only one who had been there for her when she needed someone._

Hagi sat on a couch in his apartment. It had been two months since then. The Goldschmidt mansion had burned to the ground. Saya's little sister and her adaptive father were killed in the fire. Hagi had heard from the news what had happened. His heart had stopped when he heard what happened. He thought Saya was die but when the reporter had said that the eldest daughter had survived: he was relieved to hear it. He ran to where the mansion once stood and find Saya there crying over her lost.

She had no family left to care of her. She had disappeared for two months then reappeared in Omoro run by the Myagusuku family. George Myagusuku had taken Saya into his home after the fire. Hagi knew his eldest son Kai from school. Kai was a very quiet boy. He always kept to himself. He wouldn't come to school. Kai would get into fights with other boys. Hagi never really liked him since he was a fighter.

Kai usual to be on the baseball team at school but dropped out after injuring his arm. Saya had become his sister. Hagi was glad to see that she was safe. Saya wasn't the same after the fire. Kai had said that Saya didn't smile or anything but seeing Hagi again brought a smile to her face. Hagi looked out the window. Saya was his whole world and when he learned about the fire. His world stopped as the thought of seeing Saya's corpse before his eyes.

Hagi knew Joel and Diva. Diva was Saya's twin sister. She and Saya would laugh and play together all the time. Diva would tease Hagi about liking her sister. Joel was a kind man. He always laughed and enjoyed the girls company. Joel had given Hagi a home when he was a boy. That's when he met Saya and Diva. The three of them always laughed and played. Then when Hagi was fifteen: he moved out and found an apartment.

Saya and Diva wanted him to home but he would say that he would after he finished school. The memories he shared with them always in his mind. Now Saya had two brothers: Kai and Riku. Riku is a kindhearted boy. He is the youngest son but he is very smart for his age. Saya treated him like a baby. Riku loves his new big sister and his older brother. George was the same as Joel. He would laugh and enjoy his children's company.

The phone rang breaking his train of thought. Hagi picked up his cell. He really didn't have a home phone since he was out mostly with Saya and her brothers. He brought the cell to his ear after hitting talk. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Hagi," it was Saya. "What's up?" she asked. "Saya?" he said, "What is it?" "I wondering," she said, "Can you meet me at the amusement park tomorrow? I'm taking Riku and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

Hagi thought about it. They haven't been to the amusement park in years. "Alright," he said, "I guess, we haven't been to the amusement park in years." "Yeah, I know," she said. "Riku is looking forward for you to come and so am I." he smiled. "Alright, I'll meet you two there tomorrow," he said. "That's great," she said, "See you tomorrow Hagi." "See you tomorrow Saya," he replied then hung up the cell phone.

He looked out the window again. "Looks like I have a date with Saya," he said to himself. He knew it really wasn't a date but a chance to hang out his closest friend and her little brother. Hagi likes her little brother. He was a very bright boy more so than his brother. Riku was very friendly and easy to get along with. He proper Riku over Kai any day: Saya and Riku were like children when they played together. It was like watching Saya and Diva playing once again. Saya felt like she had her little sister back when she played with Riku.

"Hey look!' Riku cried pointing to the fieriest wheel. "Big deal," said Kai who walked behind his brother. Saya giggled. She looked around for Hagi. "I thought you said that he was coming?" Kai asked. "He is," she replied. "Hey Hagi! Over here!" Riku called him over. Hagi walked toward them. "Hey Hagi," said Saya. "Hello Saya," said Hagi. He looked to Kai. "Hey," said Kai acting cool. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Come on," he said pulling his brother. "Wow, hey what the hell…?" said Kai as Riku dragged him away. Saya giggled. Hagi looked at her. "Let's go," she said. "Alright," he said. She grabbed his hand. They walked behind Kai and Riku onto the fieriest wheel. "Two a cart," said the man. Kai was dragged onto a cart with Riku. Saya and Hagi climbed into another cart behind them. Saya looked out the window. "Remember, all the times we came here with Diva and Joel?" she asked. "Of course," Hagi, replied, "Diva would push us into the same cart." Saya giggled as she remembered that. Hagi smiled as the image came into his head.

"She was very amusing," he said. Saya giggled. "Hagi," she said. "Hn?" he said looking at her. "I was thinking about us," she said. "What about us?" he asked as a bad feeling washed over him. "Where do we stand in our relationship?" she replied, "Are we still friends?" "Of course we are Saya," he replied, "Why wouldn't we be?" "I want to be more than friends," she said catching him off guard. "Saya?" he said. "I love you, Hagi," she said, "For the longest time ever since we first met. I've always love you."

"Saya," he said. "I mean, I can understand if you just want to be friends. I'll just start dating Solomon. Maybe I'll grow to love him or something." Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he repeated, "I love you too." "You do?" she replied with tears in her eyes. "Yes," he replied, "I've love you since the day I first appeared on Joel's doorstep. I always thought you were very beautiful. Even now, my feelings for you will never change." She smiled and hugged him. "That's makes me so happy to hear you say those words to me."

"I'm happy that you are happy Saya," he replied hugging her back. The ride came to a stop and they got off. "Let's go on the roll a roaster!" Riku cried out. "Easy little bro," said Kai. He turned to his little sister. "I'm going to take Riku on the roll a roaster. You'll be fine with Hagi?" he said. "Yeah, just go with Riku, Kai," Saya told him. Riku dragged Kai away. "Slow down, Riku," Kai called out to him. Saya giggled. Hagi stood beside her.

"What should we do?" she asked turning to him. "I'm not sure," he replied. Saya looked around then smiled. She grabbed his arm. "Let's go on the tunnel of love," she said. Hagi chuckled. "Aright," he said. They walked to the tunnel of love. Hagi stepped onto a boat and helped Saya get into the boat. The boat flowed down the water and into a dark tunnel. Heart-shaped designs all over the place, Saya placed her head onto his chest.

Hagi wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him. She never thought she would be here with Hagi. "I guess," she said, "This means we're dating." He chuckled. "Yes it does," he replied pulling out a beautiful ring from his pocket. He held it up to her. "In my family," he explained, "the one we love wears this ring to symbolize our love." She smiled and took the ring. "It's beautiful," she said putting it on. "I love it Hagi."

He smiled and stroked her hair. It's a symbol of my love to you, Saya," he said. She closed her eyes. Hagi looked down at her. "I'll love you forever," she said. "I'll love you for all eternity," he replied. The music that began to play in the tunnel carried them away into their own little world. A world where it was just them alone with no one to interrupt them. No Solomon, no Kai, and no fires to tear them apart.

Kai was tuning up his bike. "Man Kai," said one of his buddies. "You're cool with that Black guy dating your sister?" "So?" said Kai taking care of his bike. "If it was me," said his other buddy, "I would lay down the law. Set him straight. Ya know set some ground rules." Kai checked the chain. "Hagi and Saya were friends before she came to live with us," said Kai. "Don't you like her?" his buddy asked. "No way," said Kai, "Saya's my sister. That's all you sick minded prev." no one said anything.

Then a gray van pulled up to the gas station where Kai and his buddies would hang out. A large black man stepped out the van with a white man with blonde hair got out from the other side. Kai didn't recognize them. "You sure the news report said that Saya survived?" the large man asked. "That's what been said at headquarters," said the blonde. Kai's body froze. They were looking for his sister? They must be the men that set Saya's old home on fire two months ago. If that was the case then Kai had to protect Saya from them.

The blonde haired man walked inside while the large man was putting gas into the van. Kai got up and headed inside the store after the blonde hoping to get some answers. "You dudes look after my bike," he called to his friends. "I've got something to do!" "WHOA?" they cried out but before they could protest: Kai ran inside. He spotted the man looking through magazines and newspapers on the fire that took place two months ago.

Kai ducked down so he wouldn't be seen. "I don't get it," said the man, "How could Saya survive and Diva didn't." Kai had heard from Saya that Diva was her dead twin sister. This man knew them. Kai had to get some answers. He remembered that he had a gun in his pocket. He reached into his pocket. He jumped out from the aisle he was hiding behind. "Hold it right there!' he shouted pointing his gun at the man's torso.

The man looked up and saw the maze pointed at him. Kai noticed that he wasn't afraid of having the gun pointed at him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "What do you want with my sister!" Kai shouted, "What do you want with Saya?" "You know Saya?" the man asked. "I'm the one asking the questions here!" Kai cried, "Now talk are you one of those men that burned her old home or not?" the man walked toward him.

"Stay the hell!" Kai shouted. The man grabbed his gun and pulled it out from his grasp. "This pistol," said the man, "It was used by George Myagusuku during the Viet man War." "You know my dad?" Kai asked. "So Georg took Saya into his home," said the man, "You must be George's son then." "Yeah," said Kai, "I'm Kai Myagusuku. The oldest of his three kids." "I see," said the man, "I'm David, I work for Red Shield." "Red Shield?" Kai repeated. "This an organization created to protect Saya and Diva Otonashi."

"To protect Saya?" "Yes, your sister is no ordinary human being," David explained, "She and Diva are creatures that are very different from us. The Red Shield was created to protect their secret from the world." "How is that even possible?" Kai asked. "It's complicate," said David, "You need to ask Saya that question." The large man came running into the store. "We're in trouble David!" he shouted, "They're on the move!"

"We've no time to lose," said David. Just as he was about leave: Kai grabbed his shoulder. "Just wait one minute," he said, "What is going on here? You said that Saya isn't human?" "That's correct," David replied, "George knows everything. Ask what your father knows." He got out of Kai's grasp and followed the large man out the door. Kai stood there confused. "Saya's….not human?"


	2. Chapter 2, Hagi and Saya the new couple

**Saya Otonashi and the winds of change**

Chapter 1, Saya's lonely past

_Saya stood in the middle of the burning room. She watched as the flames costumed her home. Diva held out her hand for her older sister as the flames costumed her. "Saya-neesama," she cried out. The fire burned through the floor. Saya fell to her death. She landed onto the broken couch. She looked up at the hole from the room that she had fallen from. A figure stood over the large hole. It disappeared from view._

_Saya fell to her knees. Then the room went dark and white features appeared from the darkness. She reached up and grabbed one of the features. Then a bright light appeared taking a shape of a man. "Saya," he said. "Hagi?" she gasped, "What is going on?" "The world is on fire," she cried out reaching for him. Hagi grabbed her wrist. "You need to survive," he said. He touched her forehead. A bright light flashed before her eyes._

BAN! "AH!" Saya screamed jumping up from her chair. The whole class started laughing. "Miss Otonashi!" the teacher shouted standing right in front of her. "How times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in class!" "My apologizes," said Saya, "I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was busy working." "That's no excuse!" the teacher shouted, "Take your seat Miss Otonashi." Saya sat back into her chair.

She heard students laughing from behind her. She slipped deep into her seat. Soon the bell rang for passing period. Saya was the first to run out the classroom. No one said anything. Saya leaned against the wall. "Man," she groaned, "Why does he have to be so rude all the time?" "You fell asleep in class again, didn't you?" said a voice. Saya jumped back. "Hagi!" she cried out, "Don't scare me like that again." "Sorry," he replied, "What were you doing last night? Were you with Solomon again?" "I'm never with Solomon, why would you ask that? Hagi?" she cried out. "What you haven't heard the rumors?" he asked.

"What rumors?" she asked. "Never mind," said Hagi, "Once again, you're unaware of what goes on around you." "What does that suppose to mean?" she cried. "People are saying that you're going out with Solomon," said Hagi. "That's sick," she cried out, "Why would I go out with him? I have you, don't I?" Hagi chuckled. "You really are one very special girl," he said. Saya rolled her eyes. "Sometimes," she said, "I wonder why we even hang out." She turned and walked off. "Because, I love you," Hagi whispered to himself.

Hagi and Saya were childhood friends. Hagi was deeply in love with Saya. She was the only person who understood him. Saya was very hard on him sometimes. She always gives him a hard time some of the time. Hagi truly loved her to no end. If only Saya knew how he truly feels. Would she love him back? "Ah, Hagi," said a voice. Hagi growled. Solomon stood in the hall behind him. "What do you want Solomon?" Hagi asked coldly.

"Oh no reason just was walking to class when I saw you and Saya having your usual discussion." "Saya is a thing of beauty," said Solomon with a chuckle. "Don't you agree with me? Hagi?" Hagi growled. "Stay away from Saya," said Hagi, "She's not interested in you." "Oh?" said Solomon, "And she interested in you? Face it Hagi, you're nothing more than Saya's best friend. Do you honest think that she could love you?" Hagi punched Solomon into the stomach. Blood shot out of Solomon's mouth.

"I may not be the man that Saya desires," he said, "But, I know what my friend needs. You keep your filthy hands away from her." He turned and walked off. Solomon held his stomach and watched him walk off. "Wow, Hagi," said a voice from the corner. Saya appeared from behind the corner. "Saya," said Solomon when he saw her. Saya stick out her tongue at him. She turned to Hagi. "What did he do this time?" she asked putting her hands behind her head. "Nothing," said Hagi, "Just got annoyed by him."

"Rrrriiigggghhhhtttt," she said, "Like I'm that dumb." "So," said Hagi, "You're calling yourself dumb." "Can it," she growled. She turned her head. Hagi chuckled. Solomon made a fist. "I should be going to class now," said Hagi. "Okay," said Saya with a smile on her face. "See ya later Hagi." Hagi waved before turning the corner. Saya smiled then turned when Hagi was gone. "Sure do like to piss him out, huh Solomon?" she said. Solomon chuckled at her. "You're sense of humor amuses me, Saya," he said.

_But I wasn't being funny, _she thought. "So," said Solomon, "You are going anything tomorrow night?" "Back up," said Saya holding up her hand stopping him from speaking. "No way," she said. "Huh?" said Solomon, "But I didn't say anything." "You were going to ask me out," said Saya, "Well, my answer is no way Solomon." "Why no Saya?" he asked. "Because," said she turning away from him. "There's someone else that I love more than life itself." "Let me guess," said Solomon, "That's Hagi, am I right?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Ever since we were kids. I've always had a crush on him. I love him. I give him a hard time to hide how I really feel. He's always there when I need him. He may not feel the same way but I love him to death." Solomon made a fist. "But I love you, Saya," he said. "I don't love you," Saya shouted, "You're like a friend to me and Hagi is the man I'll ever love in this world. You don't come close to the man that Hagi is!" she ran off leaving Solomon heartbroken. She didn't love him, she loves Hagi not him.

"Hey," said Hagi as Saya slapped his shoulder. "What was that for Saya?" "Oh, don't be such babies," she replied, "I just felt like it that's all." "Well, you don't have to do that you know," he said, "There are other ways to get my attention." "Aw, what's the fun in that?" she asked walking aside him. "You're one special girl," he said. She giggled. "Sooo, Hagi," she said. By the way she sounded to Hagi: she was up to her usual tricks. What could it be this time? "What Saya?" he asked kindly. She giggled again making him nervous.

"Is there a girl you like?" she asked. He froze in his tracks. "What bring this on?" he asked. Saya gasped playfully. "Or are you gay?" "I'm not gay," he replied. "Oh, really?" she said giggling. "Well then, do you like a girl or not?" "What if I do?" he asked, "Would you make fun of me? Like you always do?" Saya giggled. "Maybe," she giggled. "That's why I'm not telling you," he replied walking ahead of her. "Aw come on Hagi," she said keeping up with him. "I promise not to laugh. Just tell me who it is maybe I can help you out."

"Why would you help me out?" he asked, "All you ever do is crack a joke or two toward me." "Boy," said Saya crossing her arms. "Look who's in mood all of a sudden." They fell silent then laughed. "Maybe, I'm not ready to tell anyone just yet," he said. "Even your best friend?" she asked. "Especially, my best friend," he replied. Saya groaned. "Greez, sorry I asked." Hagi chuckled at her. Saya brushed and turned her head. _It's so hard to talk to him sometimes, _she thought as they walked home down the sidewalk.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. "How can I get Hagi to know how I feel?" she asked herself. Then the door opened. "Hey neechan," said a voice. Saya turned and smiled at her little brother. "Hey there Riku," she replied. Riku smiled. "How was school?" Saya asked. "It was okay," Riku replied. Kai stepped into the room. "Yo," he said. "Hey there Kai-nichan," said Riku. "Hey Kai," said Saya to her big brother. "Shouldn't you be with your friends by now?" Saya asked him. "Nope," Kai replied, "They're too busy."

Riku smiled. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on it's time to eat." They made their way downstairs. George had dinner on the table. "Eat up you three," he said with a smile. "Thanks dad," said Riku sitting down. "Thanks dad," said Saya. "It wasn't just me," said George, "Kai helped too." Both Saya and Riku dropped their chopsticks and pushed their plates away. George just laughed. "Oh come on you two," said Kai, "You honest think I would poison you?" "Well," they said trying not to hurt his pride.

"You can't cook anything," said Riku. "What?" Kai shouted. "Now, now," said George, "Let's just eat our dinner with fighting, right?" "Yeah," said Saya and Riku. "Whatever," Kai replied taking his seat. They ate their dinner quietly. Riku and Saya were surprised to learn that Kai could cook. They took back what they said about him not being able to cook. Kai forgave them since they were only kidding. "So, Saya," said Kai as they ate. "How did it go telling Hagi how you felt about him?" Saya nearly coughed up her food.

"What are you talking about Kai?" she asked trying to bring herself to laugh. "Oh come on Saya," said Kai, "You haven't told him?" 'It's none of your business," Saya cried brushing. "I like Hagi," said Riku. Saya and Kai looked at him. "He's nice," Riku explained, "And would make a great boyfriend for Saya-neechan." "Riku, you too," Saya asked. "My little girl is growing up," said George. "DAD!" Saya cried out, "SEE WHAT YOU STARTED KAI?" "Hey it's not my fault, you're crushing on your best friend," Kai replied.

"Stupid Kai," Saya groaned as she made her way up the stairs. "Honestly, why doesn't he just mind his own business? He's always getting into my business. It's my life not his. Stupid Kai!" she to her room when she saw Riku leaning up against the wall to the bathroom. "Riku?" she called. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey neechan," he said. "What are you doing outside the bathroom door?" she asked. "Waiting for Kai-nichan," Riku replied.

"I need to get into the shower and he's in there doing who knows what." Saya knocked on the door. "Kai! Hurry up Riku has to get in there!" "Mind your own damn business Saya!" Kai shouted through the door. Saya knocked the door. "Kai! You're a jerk!"She walked to her room. Riku watched his sister walk off annoyed. He knew that Saya and Kai always fought but that's how they show they care. Saya knocked the bedroom door open and stepped inside. She moaned under her breath as she slammed the door shut.

"Stupid Kai," she moaned. She fell onto her bed. Hagi appeared in her mind. "How can I get him to see how I feel?" she asked herself. She heard Kai come out from the bathroom. "Okay little bro," he said, "It's all yours." "Thanks neechan!" Riku called to her room. Kai walked into his room and slammed the door shut too. Saya felt sleepy and began to fall asleep for the night. The thoughts of Hagi filled her head as she fell asleep.

BAN! "AH!" Saya shouted jumping up to her feet. The class laughed. "AGAIN MISS OTONASHI?" the teacher shouted, "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEN I'LL BE FORCE TO CALL YOUR FATHER!" "I'm sorry," Saya apologized. "Sit down," the teacher demanded. The class laughed. Saya groaned and sat back down. The bell rang making Saya jump up to her feet and ran out the door. The teacher didn't notice that she was running. She saw Hagi at the corner of the hall. She sidled to a halt.

"You fall asleep again, didn't you?" he said. "So, what if I did?" she replied. He rolled his eyes. "You never change," he said. Saya grabbed his arm. "Come on let's go," she said, "We need to talk." "What about/?" he asked. "Just come on," she said, "I don't want anyone to hear us." She pulled him to the corner before he pulled his arm out of her grasp. "What is wrong with you today? Saya?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You've been acting strange lately," he replied, "First, you ask me if there's a girl I like then you drag me like some rag doll. What is going on?" Saya took a deep breath.

Before she could speak Solomon popped up from the corner. "Hey there you two," he said. "What do you want now?" Hagi asked coldly. "Oh come on Hagi," said Solomon, "Enough with the coldness." _Please just go away. Please, I want to tell him how I feel, _Saya thought looking at Hagi. She brushed and turned her head. Solomon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said, "Would you do me the honor of being my date to the dance on Friday night?" he asked. "Solomon," said Saya. "Yes?" Solomon replied with a smile of victory.

Saya grabbed Hagi's arm and pulled him away before Hagi could even land a blow on Solomon's pretty-boy face. "Take a walk," she said suddenly. Solomon's world came crushing down by her words. She pulled Hagi away from Solomon. They got to the other side of the school when they stopped. "Greez, I really hate that guy," she said. Hagi looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," said Hagi, "Why didn't you just let me punch him out? If he bothers you so much?" Saya brushed as her heartbeat picked up speed.

How could she tell him how she really feel with Solomon popping up out of nowhere? "I didn't want you to get into trouble," she replied brushing. "Saya," he said. "Yeah?" she replied. "You're a good person," he said. She brushed even harder. Hagi touched her cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw the emotions in his eyes. The emotions that he had hidden from everyone even her. She wanted to kiss him more than anything at that moment. "Get to class, Miss Otonashi, Mr. Black," a teacher said walking pass them.

"I'll see you later," said Hagi walking to his classroom. Saya reached out her hand but he was gone. She groaned and made her way to class. She sat down in her seat. "You're late," said Kai as he sat on the windowsill. Saya ignored him and laid her head onto the desk. "Hey," said Kai, "Are you listening to me?" "Shut up Kai," she groaned. Kai groaned and looked his head. "You were talking to him again, weren't you?" he said. She didn't reply. She just burled her face into her arms. Kai said nothing. Solomon came into the classroom and saw Saya. Kai quickly sat down next to his sister before Solomon could.

"Nice try rich-boy," he said to Solomon. Solomon growled and sat down a few seats away from them. Kai watched him. Kai didn't trust Solomon with Saya. To Kai: Hagi was the better man than Solomon when it came to Saya. The teacher walked in and began class. Kai looked to Saya who still wasn't looking up. Kai elbowed her to look u. she looked at him he mouthed to her. She shot up and paid attention to the teacher.

Kai rode on his motorcycle with Saya holding into his waist. Hagi had gone home early so Saya decided to ride home with Kai. She looked to the side. Her eyes widen. She was staring at the beach. "Kai?" she said turning to her brother. Kai smiled. "I figured you could use a breather or two so I decided to take the longer route," he replied. "But…." Kai shook his head. "Don't be in such a hurry to learn everything about our family and don't worry about making Hagi your boyfriend. Everything will work out for itself."

Saya placed her head onto his back. "It's been two months since the fire," she said, "I've lost so much in that fire. My sister and father all died in that fire. I don't why: I'm even living on if my family is dead." "Will you stop it!" Kai shouted, "I know that you miss them but have dad, Riku, Hagi and I by your side and nothing can change that." He grabbed her hand. "Just have a little fate in yourself and those around you. You got me?"

Saya smiled. "Thank you, Kai," she replied. "There's no need to thank me," he replied, "Everyone has a past that they wish that they can escape from but they can't. Our past makes us who we are. Hiding from the past does only make you weak. Facing the past makes you much stronger. Just remember that Saya and you'll go far." Saya looked to the ocean taking his words. "You're right, thanks Kai," she said.

_The fire burned through the floor. Saya stood in the middle of the room. Bends and the ceiling collapsed to the floor. A man sat in a chair as the flames costumed his fresh. "Saya," he said reaching out a hand for her. "JOEL!" Saya shouted. "Saya-neesama," a voice called out. Saya turned around and saw the girl reaching out for her. "DIVA!" Saya cried out reaching for her sister. The flames grew higher and higher. _

_The rag burned into flames. Soon the fire died down and Saya stood in the middle of the remains of the mansion. Tears fell from her eyes. She picked up a silver ring that had survived the fire. It was what was left of her father Joel. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "I've heard what happened," he said, "Are you alright?" "Hagi," she cried running to him._

_She wrapped he arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Hagi held her into his arms. "It's alright Saya," he said, "I won't let anything happen to you." She cried into his chest. "I promise, I will protect to the very end." He stroked her hair. The sound of her tears could be heard from far away. The pain of her lost was too bare for her alone. Hagi was the only one who had been there for her when she needed someone._

Hagi sat on a couch in his apartment. It had been two months since then. The Goldschmidt mansion had burned to the ground. Saya's little sister and her adaptive father were killed in the fire. Hagi had heard from the news what had happened. His heart had stopped when he heard what happened. He thought Saya was die but when the reporter had said that the eldest daughter had survived: he was relieved to hear it. He ran to where the mansion once stood and find Saya there crying over her lost.

She had no family left to care of her. She had disappeared for two months then reappeared in Omoro run by the Myagusuku family. George Myagusuku had taken Saya into his home after the fire. Hagi knew his eldest son Kai from school. Kai was a very quiet boy. He always kept to himself. He wouldn't come to school. Kai would get into fights with other boys. Hagi never really liked him since he was a fighter.

Kai usual to be on the baseball team at school but dropped out after injuring his arm. Saya had become his sister. Hagi was glad to see that she was safe. Saya wasn't the same after the fire. Kai had said that Saya didn't smile or anything but seeing Hagi again brought a smile to her face. Hagi looked out the window. Saya was his whole world and when he learned about the fire. His world stopped as the thought of seeing Saya's corpse before his eyes.

Hagi knew Joel and Diva. Diva was Saya's twin sister. She and Saya would laugh and play together all the time. Diva would tease Hagi about liking her sister. Joel was a kind man. He always laughed and enjoyed the girls company. Joel had given Hagi a home when he was a boy. That's when he met Saya and Diva. The three of them always laughed and played. Then when Hagi was fifteen: he moved out and found an apartment.

Saya and Diva wanted him to home but he would say that he would after he finished school. The memories he shared with them always in his mind. Now Saya had two brothers: Kai and Riku. Riku is a kindhearted boy. He is the youngest son but he is very smart for his age. Saya treated him like a baby. Riku loves his new big sister and his older brother. George was the same as Joel. He would laugh and enjoy his children's company.

The phone rang breaking his train of thought. Hagi picked up his cell. He really didn't have a home phone since he was out mostly with Saya and her brothers. He brought the cell to his ear after hitting talk. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Hagi," it was Saya. "What's up?" she asked. "Saya?" he said, "What is it?" "I wondering," she said, "Can you meet me at the amusement park tomorrow? I'm taking Riku and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

Hagi thought about it. They haven't been to the amusement park in years. "Alright," he said, "I guess, we haven't been to the amusement park in years." "Yeah, I know," she said. "Riku is looking forward for you to come and so am I." he smiled. "Alright, I'll meet you two there tomorrow," he said. "That's great," she said, "See you tomorrow Hagi." "See you tomorrow Saya," he replied then hung up the cell phone.

He looked out the window again. "Looks like I have a date with Saya," he said to himself. He knew it really wasn't a date but a chance to hang out his closest friend and her little brother. Hagi likes her little brother. He was a very bright boy more so than his brother. Riku was very friendly and easy to get along with. He proper Riku over Kai any day: Saya and Riku were like children when they played together. It was like watching Saya and Diva playing once again. Saya felt like she had her little sister back when she played with Riku.

"Hey look!' Riku cried pointing to the fieriest wheel. "Big deal," said Kai who walked behind his brother. Saya giggled. She looked around for Hagi. "I thought you said that he was coming?" Kai asked. "He is," she replied. "Hey Hagi! Over here!" Riku called him over. Hagi walked toward them. "Hey Hagi," said Saya. "Hello Saya," said Hagi. He looked to Kai. "Hey," said Kai acting cool. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Come on," he said pulling his brother. "Wow, hey what the hell…?" said Kai as Riku dragged him away. Saya giggled. Hagi looked at her. "Let's go," she said. "Alright," he said. She grabbed his hand. They walked behind Kai and Riku onto the fieriest wheel. "Two a cart," said the man. Kai was dragged onto a cart with Riku. Saya and Hagi climbed into another cart behind them. Saya looked out the window. "Remember, all the times we came here with Diva and Joel?" she asked. "Of course," Hagi, replied, "Diva would push us into the same cart." Saya giggled as she remembered that. Hagi smiled as the image came into his head.

"She was very amusing," he said. Saya giggled. "Hagi," she said. "Hn?" he said looking at her. "I was thinking about us," she said. "What about us?" he asked as a bad feeling washed over him. "Where do we stand in our relationship?" she replied, "Are we still friends?" "Of course we are Saya," he replied, "Why wouldn't we be?" "I want to be more than friends," she said catching him off guard. "Saya?" he said. "I love you, Hagi," she said, "For the longest time ever since we first met. I've always love you."

"Saya," he said. "I mean, I can understand if you just want to be friends. I'll just start dating Solomon. Maybe I'll grow to love him or something." Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he repeated, "I love you too." "You do?" she replied with tears in her eyes. "Yes," he replied, "I've love you since the day I first appeared on Joel's doorstep. I always thought you were very beautiful. Even now, my feelings for you will never change." She smiled and hugged him. "That's makes me so happy to hear you say those words to me."

"I'm happy that you are happy Saya," he replied hugging her back. The ride came to a stop and they got off. "Let's go on the roll a roaster!" Riku cried out. "Easy little bro," said Kai. He turned to his little sister. "I'm going to take Riku on the roll a roaster. You'll be fine with Hagi?" he said. "Yeah, just go with Riku, Kai," Saya told him. Riku dragged Kai away. "Slow down, Riku," Kai called out to him. Saya giggled. Hagi stood beside her.

"What should we do?" she asked turning to him. "I'm not sure," he replied. Saya looked around then smiled. She grabbed his arm. "Let's go on the tunnel of love," she said. Hagi chuckled. "Aright," he said. They walked to the tunnel of love. Hagi stepped onto a boat and helped Saya get into the boat. The boat flowed down the water and into a dark tunnel. Heart-shaped designs all over the place, Saya placed her head onto his chest.

Hagi wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him. She never thought she would be here with Hagi. "I guess," she said, "This means we're dating." He chuckled. "Yes it does," he replied pulling out a beautiful ring from his pocket. He held it up to her. "In my family," he explained, "the one we love wears this ring to symbolize our love." She smiled and took the ring. "It's beautiful," she said putting it on. "I love it Hagi."

He smiled and stroked her hair. It's a symbol of my love to you, Saya," he said. She closed her eyes. Hagi looked down at her. "I'll love you forever," she said. "I'll love you for all eternity," he replied. The music that began to play in the tunnel carried them away into their own little world. A world where it was just them alone with no one to interrupt them. No Solomon, no Kai, and no fires to tear them apart.

Kai was tuning up his bike. "Man Kai," said one of his buddies. "You're cool with that Black guy dating your sister?" "So?" said Kai taking care of his bike. "If it was me," said his other buddy, "I would lay down the law. Set him straight. Ya know set some ground rules." Kai checked the chain. "Hagi and Saya were friends before she came to live with us," said Kai. "Don't you like her?" his buddy asked. "No way," said Kai, "Saya's my sister. That's all you sick minded prev." no one said anything.

Then a gray van pulled up to the gas station where Kai and his buddies would hang out. A large black man stepped out the van with a white man with blonde hair got out from the other side. Kai didn't recognize them. "You sure the news report said that Saya survived?" the large man asked. "That's what been said at headquarters," said the blonde. Kai's body froze. They were looking for his sister? They must be the men that set Saya's old home on fire two months ago. If that was the case then Kai had to protect Saya from them.

The blonde haired man walked inside while the large man was putting gas into the van. Kai got up and headed inside the store after the blonde hoping to get some answers. "You dudes look after my bike," he called to his friends. "I've got something to do!" "WHOA?" they cried out but before they could protest: Kai ran inside. He spotted the man looking through magazines and newspapers on the fire that took place two months ago.

Kai ducked down so he wouldn't be seen. "I don't get it," said the man, "How could Saya survive and Diva didn't." Kai had heard from Saya that Diva was her dead twin sister. This man knew them. Kai had to get some answers. He remembered that he had a gun in his pocket. He reached into his pocket. He jumped out from the aisle he was hiding behind. "Hold it right there!' he shouted pointing his gun at the man's torso.

The man looked up and saw the maze pointed at him. Kai noticed that he wasn't afraid of having the gun pointed at him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "What do you want with my sister!" Kai shouted, "What do you want with Saya?" "You know Saya?" the man asked. "I'm the one asking the questions here!" Kai cried, "Now talk are you one of those men that burned her old home or not?" the man walked toward him.

"Stay the hell!" Kai shouted. The man grabbed his gun and pulled it out from his grasp. "This pistol," said the man, "It was used by George Myagusuku during the Viet man War." "You know my dad?" Kai asked. "So Georg took Saya into his home," said the man, "You must be George's son then." "Yeah," said Kai, "I'm Kai Myagusuku. The oldest of his three kids." "I see," said the man, "I'm David, I work for Red Shield." "Red Shield?" Kai repeated. "This an organization created to protect Saya and Diva Otonashi."

"To protect Saya?" "Yes, your sister is no ordinary human being," David explained, "She and Diva are creatures that are very different from us. The Red Shield was created to protect their secret from the world." "How is that even possible?" Kai asked. "It's complicate," said David, "You need to ask Saya that question." The large man came running into the store. "We're in trouble David!" he shouted, "They're on the move!"

"We've no time to lose," said David. Just as he was about leave: Kai grabbed his shoulder. "Just wait one minute," he said, "What is going on here? You said that Saya isn't human?" "That's correct," David replied, "George knows everything. Ask what your father knows." He got out of Kai's grasp and followed the large man out the door. Kai stood there confused. "Saya's….not human?"

Chapter 2, Hagi and Saya the new couple

Saya walked down the hall to her class. "Hey Saya," said Solomon who popped out of nowhere. "What now," she growled. Solomon wrapped his arm around her. "Leave me alone," she said pushing his arm away. "Aw come on Saya," he said, "We're dating after all." "Take a walk," said Saya, "Like I would ever go with you." Solomon grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You're just playing hard to get like always," he said, "The whole knows that we a couple Saya." He leaned forward to kiss her.

Then a hand covered Solomon's face. Saya felt an arm around her waist. She brushed as she felt the strong pull her closer to the body it was connected to. Solomon pulled the hand away and saw Saya in Hagi's arms. "Back off," Hagi growled it almost sounded like a bark to Solomon. "What this?" Solomon asked. "You heard me," said Hagi, "Stay away from Saya." "Why don't you just take the hint? She's not interest in you," Hagi growled. "Why should I?" Solomon asked. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm and squeezed it.

Hagi punched the wall at Solomon's side. Saya looked up at him. "Next time I won't miss," Hagi warned as he and Saya turned then walked off. The look on Solomon's face made Saya laugh. Hagi knew how to scare people. "If he tries anything," Hagi said acting like a tough guy. "Come and get me, alright?" he looked down and realized where his hand was. He quickly jerked away before anything could happen. "That is if you really want to," he said. Saya's face was red as she looked up at him. She giggled at him.

_I thought I was dreaming but no. I'm really dating Hagi, _she thought with a smile on her face. Now if only Solomon would get the hint. She saw Mao Jahana yelling at Kai's buddies. "Where the hell is Kai?" she shouted. "Jahana-san?" said Saya. Mao turned and saw her and Hagi standing next to other holding hands. "Otonashi," said Mao "Is your brother here?" Saya shook her head. "He said he wasn't going to school today or that's what Riku told me. Kai wouldn't even look at me for some reason."

Hagi looked at her. Mao was disappointed. "Tell Kai that I want to talk to him," she said to Saya and Kai's buddies. "Whatever," said Kai's pads. Mao walked away. "Why is Kai not here?" his buddies asked Saya. "I don't know but last night Kai wouldn't even talk to me or look at me," said Saya, "I didn't see him this morning." Hagi looked down at Saya. "I wonder if I did something to make Kai mad?" she said to herself.

"Do you think it has to with those two dudes we saw last night?" asked one of Kai's buddies to the other. "Maybe," the other replied. "What two dudes?" Saya asked. "Last night these two dudes appeared at the gas station. Kai followed one of them inside the store and when he came out he didn't say a word to us. He looked like he saw a ghost or something." Saya looked to Hagi. Hagi looked to her.

"Was there a reason why Kai followed him inside?" Saya asked. "They mentioned something about you." "About me? What did they look like?" "Let's see, one was a black dude and a bit overweight and the other was a white dude with blonde hair." "David, Louis," Saya whispered under her breath. "We gotta go to class now," Saya said grabbing Hagi's hand and pulled him away. Once they were out of ear shot Hagi. "So, the Red Shield are here," he said. Saya nodded. "David may have said something to Kai last night."

"Whatever David said must be eating Kai alive," Hagi replied. That was worried Saya. "Do you think…..that David told him?" "I hope that isn't the case," said Hagi. "My dad knows the truth," said Saya, "I hate to have Kai and Riku learn that I'm a monster." Hagi stopped in his tracks. Saya stopped and turned. "Hagi?" she said. Hagi touched her cheek. "You're not a monster Saya," he said, "You're no different than I am." "But Hagi,'" said Saya, "We aren't human like Kai and the others. I'm afraid that they'll reject me if they know the truth." Hagi sighed. "Saya, Kai is your brother and he'll always be there for you," he said.

Saya walked down the hall to her room when she saw Kai punching the wall. "Kai?" she called. Kai turned and saw her. He ran into his room. "Kai," Saya replied sadly. She went to her room. What was she going to do? Kai would learn the truth and reject her. She lost so much during the fire and didn't need to lose her brothers too. Riku still had no idea where was going on and Saya wanted that to stay the same. If Riku learned that his sister was a bloodsucking beast then he would reject her completely.

George stepped out from his room. "Saya?" he said when he saw his daughter. "Dad," said Saya. "What's wrong?" George asked. "I think David told Kai the truth about me," she replied. "Oh, I see," said George, "I'll talk to him…" "No," said Saya, "I want to be the one to tell Kai and Riku the truth." "Okay," George replied, "If that's what you want Saya." He walked away leaving her alone. "David what did you tell Kai?" she asked herself stepping into her room. She saw Kai and Riku sitting on her bed.

'Kai? Riku?" she said, "What need to talk Saya," said Kai. Riku was confused. "Your friends told me you met David last night," said Saya. "Yeah," said Kai. "Then you know I'm not…." "Human?" Kai replied, "He mentioned it." Riku was completely lost now. "I'm a creature called chiropteran," Saya explained, "We drink blood to survive." "So you're a vampire," said Kai. "That's one way to look that it," she replied.

"Hagi isn't human too. He's a werewolf." "So, Hagi knows?" Kai asked. "Yeah, we knew each other since we were kids," she replied. "Saya-neechan isn't a vampire," Riku cried, "You're just trying to scare me nichan." Kai shook his head. "It's not a lie Riku," Saya replied, "I'm really a chiropteran and I hope this doesn't change anything between us." "It doesn't," said Kai making Saya look up at him. "Huh?" she said.

"You're still Saya. You're still my sister." Riku nodded and hugged his sister. Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you Kai, thank you Riku," she said hugging Riku tightly. Kai stood up and hugged his siblings. George stood in the doorway and smiled at his children. Everything would never change between their family. George looked up to the stars and smiled at the heavens. The future looked bright for the Myagusuku family.

"They're alright with the fact that you're a chiropteran?" Hagi asked. "Yeah," Saya replied with a smile. "And they're fine with me dating a werewolf too." Hagi chuckled. "I'm glad," he said, "I don't know what I would do if they rejected you." She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said, "Let's go." He smiled and let himself be pulled along. No one knew they were dating. Everyone thought they were friends and that Solomon was Saya's boyfriend. Saya would do anything for people to know who she was dating and who she wasn't.

Solomon walked to class when he saw Saya and Hagi walking down the hall holding hands. "What are you doing with my girlfriend!" Solomon shouted at Hagi. Saya growled. Solomon reached for her hand but Hagi punched his face in. Solomon went flying back. Kai heard the sound of fighting and came running down the hall with his buddies. He saw Solomon on the floor and Hagi stood over him with Saya holding onto Hagi's arm. "Hagi what did you go and punch him for?" Kai asked.

"He was just protecting me," Saya replied. Kai looked at her. "Dude seriously," he said to Hagi, "There are many ways to get it through his thick skull." Saya giggled. Solomon sat up. "Hagi you bastard," he hissed. Saya held onto Hagi's arm. "Stay away from my girlfriend," Hagi growled. Kai stood over Solomon. "I tried to ya man," he said, "But you don't listen." Solomon growled at Hagi and Kai. "What did I do?" Kai asked. "Just leave him alone, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai and his buddies walked off. "Word will spend now," said Saya looking up at Hagi. He nodded then looked at Solomon, who stormed off.

Just as Saya had said: the word of Hagi and Saya went around like wild fire. Many girls who thought Hagi was cute were jealous of Saya. Saya walked down into the girl's restroom where a group of jealous girls were talking. "What does Hagi see in her anyway?" said a girl. "She's Solomon's girl not Hagi's." Saya splashed her face. The teacher had yelled at her again for falling asleep in class and she was spent to the restroom to wash off her face. The girls glared at her back. Saya could feel their cold stares.

She looked over her shoulder and waved nervously at them. The group growled. _Greez, didn't really think that Hagi would have this many girls after him. I mean I know he's cute but didn't he was that cute, _she thought to herself. _Oh who am I kidding. Hagi is so hot. _A girl walked over to her. "Hey," she said coldly. Saya looked up. "Stay away from Hagi. He's ours." "Who die and made her boss?" Saya asked herself but they heard that. The girl grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "What did you just say?" she roared."I didn't say anything," Saya replied waving her hand in the air.

"Oh, like I'm that dumb!" she shouted. Saya was getting scared now. Then a hand pulled the girl away from Saya. It was Mao. "What are you doing?" she asked, hands on her hips. The girls left the restroom. Saya sighed with relief. "You okay?" Mao asked turning to Saya. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you Jahana-san," Saya replied. "Good," said Mao, "If they try anything like that again, come and get me," she burning with rage. Saya was more afraid of Mao than the other girls. Mao was one girl that could take care of herself.

"Why are you helping me?" Saya asked, "I thought you hated me/" "I don't hate you," said Mao, "It's just that being Kai's little sister means he'll do a lot of things with you because you're family. I guess, I just want Kai to notice me." Saya smiled. "So, you like my brother?" she asked. "Forever," Mao replied. "I'll help you," said Saya. Mao looked at her. "You helped me out with those girls. So now, I'm going to help you get Kai's attention." "You would do that for me?" Mao asked. Saya nodded smiling.

"Like you said: I'm Kai's little sister. That means I can get him do anything I want him to." "Otonashi," said Mao, "I was wrong about you. You're a okay girl." Saya smiled. "I'm the one who was wrong Jahana-san," Saya replied, "You just wanted to get noticed by the man you love more than anything in the world. I've been there."

Saya jumped into the pool. The water was cool against her skin. She swam up to the surface. She saw Hagi leaning against the fierce. She smiled and waved to him. Hagi was brushing but hide it. She drove back down into the water. She loved the way the water looked on a clear sunny day like today. It was a great day for a swim. She came back up to the surface. "Alright," said the teacher, "Now let's have the boys jump in now." Kai dived down head first into the water. Hagi drove down like a graceful butterfly diving down to escape its predator. Solomon followed Hagi into the water.

Saya climbed out of the pool. Mao handed her a towel. "Thanks Jahana-san," Saya said. "Don't thank me," said Mao, "What are friends for?" Saya smiled and nodded. Hagi resurfaced from the water. The way his skin shined off the sun made Saya's heart pounce faster. "He's so hot," said a girl. Saya growled under her breath. "Don't worry Otonashi," said Mao, "Hagi loves you not them." Saya knew that she was right. "By the way," said Mao, "Have you guys even kissed yet?" "N-n-no," Say answered brushing.

"You haven't?" Mao asked, "When are you going to kiss him?" "I don't know," Saya answered. "You have to kiss him, sooner or later," Mao replied. Saya's face went red. Kai climbed out of the pool and noticed his sister's face. "What's up Saya?" he asked. "We're talking about her and Hagi kissing," said Mao. Saya caught the look on Kai's face. "I hope you're not kissing him yet Saya," he said, "You're too young to kiss anyone." "Oh, Kai," Mao hissed at him. "She's old enough to date then she's old enough to kiss him too." Kai just moaned under his breath. Saya burled her face into her hands.

Saya felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. Solomon climbed out of the pool. "Solomon," said a voice. Saya and Solomon turned around and saw a man standing on the other side of the fierce. Hagi climbed out of the pool. "Anshel-niisan," said Solomon. "Anshel," Saya repeated. "Saya, Hagi," Anshel replied, "It's been a while." Saya stood up. Mao and Kai stood up too. "Who is this guy Saya?" Kai asked. "He's Solomon's older brother and my father's business partner," she explained. Kai looked up at Anshel.

"Solomon, let's go," said Anshel, "We have to discuss." Solomon walked into the boys' locker room. Saya glared at Anshel. "Glaring at me, won't do you any good," he said. Solomon came out dressed and followed Anshel to the car. "Saya?" said Kai walking toward his sister. "I have a feeling that he might something to do with the fire," said Saya. Hagi knew what she meant by it. "It's true at with Joel gone," said Hagi, "Anshel gets control of the company and everything that goes with it." Saya nodded.

Mao trapped Saya in the corner. "When are you going to kiss him girl?" she asked. "I don't know," Saya replied brushing. "Mao, leave her alone," said Kai placing his hand on Saya's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked Saya nodded still brushing. Mao sighed and walked off. "Sorry about Mao," said Kai, "She means well but can be a bit of a pain in the ass." Saya nodded brushing. Kai looked to see Hagi and Solomon arguing about something.

"Uh oh," he said, "Looks they're at it again." Saya looked up to see Hagi swinging his fist at the wall beside Solomon. "Just stay away from us," he warned, "Or otherwise, my fist will be connected to your face." He turned and walked toward Saya and Kai. "Greez, dude," said Kai, "You got some anger issues." Saya grabbed his arm. Hagi looked down at her lips. He turned his head away. Kai noticed and smiled. He didn't say anything to Hagi about it. "See ya later," he said walking off leaving the two love birds alone.

It was break time when Saya and Hagi decided to sit in one of the classrooms. They were sitting across from each other working on homework from their other classes. Saya was struggling with math and English. "I don't get it," she groaned. Hagi leaned forward to look at the problem his breath hit her cheek. She brushed as his hot hit her skin. She looked to his lips. How she wanted to kiss him so badly. She tried to focus on her work but kept looking back to his lips. "I think," he said. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"You may have added this problem wrong," he replied. "Really?" she replied looking down at the problem. Hagi's eyes moved to her lips. The thought of pressing his lips against hers made his blood turn warm with pleasure. "I think I see what you mean," she said, "So, I just have to…." She erased her answer and then counted again in her head. She wrote down the number in her head. Hagi kept looking at her lips to the paper in front of him then back to her lips again. Saya looked up at him. She titled her head to the way.

"Hagi?" she said snapping him back to reality. "Huh?" he said. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," he replied shaking his head. "You're sure?" she asked reaching over and touching his forehead. He looked at her lips. "Well, you feel fine," she said sitting back down in her seat. Then a loud scream came from outside. Saya and Hagi looked out the window and saw a group of boys scaring a group of girls for the fun of it. "Idiots," Hagi murmured, "They need some manners." Saya giggled.

Hagi looked at her lips again. "Hagi," she said. He looked at her. "You keep looking down. Is there something wrong?" "It's nothing," he replied turning his head away. How long could he tour himself? Mao came into the room. "Otonashi," she said, "Have you seen Kai anywhere?" "He said that he went to pick up Riku for a doctor's appointment," Saya replied, "He'll back soon." Mao groaned and walked off.

Saya groaned. "So much for a quiet evening alone," she said. Hagi looked at her. The bell rang for the last class of the day. "Science," Saya groaned, "Just what I need." "I'll see you after class Hagi," she said. "See you late Saya," he replied. _Maybe it'll be a good idea. I mean what's the worst that can happen? We are dating after all, _she thought looking up at his lips. "Hagi," she said. "Ye….?" Her lips met his in a second. He closed his eyes and let himself being carried away by Saya's love. Saya couldn't believe what was happening.

They pulled away after a few minutes but it felt like forever to them. Saya could still feel his lips on hers even though they weren't there. "I'll see you later," she said walking off. Hagi watched her leave. He touched his lips. He never could remember the last time he felt that way about anything before. He enjoyed her lips against his. She had given him life without knowing it. Saya was now his air and sea. The thought of what waited next for them could be unimaginable. "Saya," he whispered then smiled. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3, I love you

**Saya Otonashi and the winds of change**

Chapter 1, Saya's lonely past

_Saya stood in the middle of the burning room. She watched as the flames costumed her home. Diva held out her hand for her older sister as the flames costumed her. "Saya-neesama," she cried out. The fire burned through the floor. Saya fell to her death. She landed onto the broken couch. She looked up at the hole from the room that she had fallen from. A figure stood over the large hole. It disappeared from view._

_Saya fell to her knees. Then the room went dark and white features appeared from the darkness. She reached up and grabbed one of the features. Then a bright light appeared taking a shape of a man. "Saya," he said. "Hagi?" she gasped, "What is going on?" "The world is on fire," she cried out reaching for him. Hagi grabbed her wrist. "You need to survive," he said. He touched her forehead. A bright light flashed before her eyes._

BAN! "AH!" Saya screamed jumping up from her chair. The whole class started laughing. "Miss Otonashi!" the teacher shouted standing right in front of her. "How times do I have to tell you not to fall asleep in class!" "My apologizes," said Saya, "I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was busy working." "That's no excuse!" the teacher shouted, "Take your seat Miss Otonashi." Saya sat back into her chair.

She heard students laughing from behind her. She slipped deep into her seat. Soon the bell rang for passing period. Saya was the first to run out the classroom. No one said anything. Saya leaned against the wall. "Man," she groaned, "Why does he have to be so rude all the time?" "You fell asleep in class again, didn't you?" said a voice. Saya jumped back. "Hagi!" she cried out, "Don't scare me like that again." "Sorry," he replied, "What were you doing last night? Were you with Solomon again?" "I'm never with Solomon, why would you ask that? Hagi?" she cried out. "What you haven't heard the rumors?" he asked.

"What rumors?" she asked. "Never mind," said Hagi, "Once again, you're unaware of what goes on around you." "What does that suppose to mean?" she cried. "People are saying that you're going out with Solomon," said Hagi. "That's sick," she cried out, "Why would I go out with him? I have you, don't I?" Hagi chuckled. "You really are one very special girl," he said. Saya rolled her eyes. "Sometimes," she said, "I wonder why we even hang out." She turned and walked off. "Because, I love you," Hagi whispered to himself.

Hagi and Saya were childhood friends. Hagi was deeply in love with Saya. She was the only person who understood him. Saya was very hard on him sometimes. She always gives him a hard time some of the time. Hagi truly loved her to no end. If only Saya knew how he truly feels. Would she love him back? "Ah, Hagi," said a voice. Hagi growled. Solomon stood in the hall behind him. "What do you want Solomon?" Hagi asked coldly.

"Oh no reason just was walking to class when I saw you and Saya having your usual discussion." "Saya is a thing of beauty," said Solomon with a chuckle. "Don't you agree with me? Hagi?" Hagi growled. "Stay away from Saya," said Hagi, "She's not interested in you." "Oh?" said Solomon, "And she interested in you? Face it Hagi, you're nothing more than Saya's best friend. Do you honest think that she could love you?" Hagi punched Solomon into the stomach. Blood shot out of Solomon's mouth.

"I may not be the man that Saya desires," he said, "But, I know what my friend needs. You keep your filthy hands away from her." He turned and walked off. Solomon held his stomach and watched him walk off. "Wow, Hagi," said a voice from the corner. Saya appeared from behind the corner. "Saya," said Solomon when he saw her. Saya stick out her tongue at him. She turned to Hagi. "What did he do this time?" she asked putting her hands behind her head. "Nothing," said Hagi, "Just got annoyed by him."

"Rrrriiigggghhhhtttt," she said, "Like I'm that dumb." "So," said Hagi, "You're calling yourself dumb." "Can it," she growled. She turned her head. Hagi chuckled. Solomon made a fist. "I should be going to class now," said Hagi. "Okay," said Saya with a smile on her face. "See ya later Hagi." Hagi waved before turning the corner. Saya smiled then turned when Hagi was gone. "Sure do like to piss him out, huh Solomon?" she said. Solomon chuckled at her. "You're sense of humor amuses me, Saya," he said.

_But I wasn't being funny, _she thought. "So," said Solomon, "You are going anything tomorrow night?" "Back up," said Saya holding up her hand stopping him from speaking. "No way," she said. "Huh?" said Solomon, "But I didn't say anything." "You were going to ask me out," said Saya, "Well, my answer is no way Solomon." "Why no Saya?" he asked. "Because," said she turning away from him. "There's someone else that I love more than life itself." "Let me guess," said Solomon, "That's Hagi, am I right?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Ever since we were kids. I've always had a crush on him. I love him. I give him a hard time to hide how I really feel. He's always there when I need him. He may not feel the same way but I love him to death." Solomon made a fist. "But I love you, Saya," he said. "I don't love you," Saya shouted, "You're like a friend to me and Hagi is the man I'll ever love in this world. You don't come close to the man that Hagi is!" she ran off leaving Solomon heartbroken. She didn't love him, she loves Hagi not him.

"Hey," said Hagi as Saya slapped his shoulder. "What was that for Saya?" "Oh, don't be such babies," she replied, "I just felt like it that's all." "Well, you don't have to do that you know," he said, "There are other ways to get my attention." "Aw, what's the fun in that?" she asked walking aside him. "You're one special girl," he said. She giggled. "Sooo, Hagi," she said. By the way she sounded to Hagi: she was up to her usual tricks. What could it be this time? "What Saya?" he asked kindly. She giggled again making him nervous.

"Is there a girl you like?" she asked. He froze in his tracks. "What bring this on?" he asked. Saya gasped playfully. "Or are you gay?" "I'm not gay," he replied. "Oh, really?" she said giggling. "Well then, do you like a girl or not?" "What if I do?" he asked, "Would you make fun of me? Like you always do?" Saya giggled. "Maybe," she giggled. "That's why I'm not telling you," he replied walking ahead of her. "Aw come on Hagi," she said keeping up with him. "I promise not to laugh. Just tell me who it is maybe I can help you out."

"Why would you help me out?" he asked, "All you ever do is crack a joke or two toward me." "Boy," said Saya crossing her arms. "Look who's in mood all of a sudden." They fell silent then laughed. "Maybe, I'm not ready to tell anyone just yet," he said. "Even your best friend?" she asked. "Especially, my best friend," he replied. Saya groaned. "Greez, sorry I asked." Hagi chuckled at her. Saya brushed and turned her head. _It's so hard to talk to him sometimes, _she thought as they walked home down the sidewalk.

Saya looked out her bedroom window. "How can I get Hagi to know how I feel?" she asked herself. Then the door opened. "Hey neechan," said a voice. Saya turned and smiled at her little brother. "Hey there Riku," she replied. Riku smiled. "How was school?" Saya asked. "It was okay," Riku replied. Kai stepped into the room. "Yo," he said. "Hey there Kai-nichan," said Riku. "Hey Kai," said Saya to her big brother. "Shouldn't you be with your friends by now?" Saya asked him. "Nope," Kai replied, "They're too busy."

Riku smiled. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on it's time to eat." They made their way downstairs. George had dinner on the table. "Eat up you three," he said with a smile. "Thanks dad," said Riku sitting down. "Thanks dad," said Saya. "It wasn't just me," said George, "Kai helped too." Both Saya and Riku dropped their chopsticks and pushed their plates away. George just laughed. "Oh come on you two," said Kai, "You honest think I would poison you?" "Well," they said trying not to hurt his pride.

"You can't cook anything," said Riku. "What?" Kai shouted. "Now, now," said George, "Let's just eat our dinner with fighting, right?" "Yeah," said Saya and Riku. "Whatever," Kai replied taking his seat. They ate their dinner quietly. Riku and Saya were surprised to learn that Kai could cook. They took back what they said about him not being able to cook. Kai forgave them since they were only kidding. "So, Saya," said Kai as they ate. "How did it go telling Hagi how you felt about him?" Saya nearly coughed up her food.

"What are you talking about Kai?" she asked trying to bring herself to laugh. "Oh come on Saya," said Kai, "You haven't told him?" 'It's none of your business," Saya cried brushing. "I like Hagi," said Riku. Saya and Kai looked at him. "He's nice," Riku explained, "And would make a great boyfriend for Saya-neechan." "Riku, you too," Saya asked. "My little girl is growing up," said George. "DAD!" Saya cried out, "SEE WHAT YOU STARTED KAI?" "Hey it's not my fault, you're crushing on your best friend," Kai replied.

"Stupid Kai," Saya groaned as she made her way up the stairs. "Honestly, why doesn't he just mind his own business? He's always getting into my business. It's my life not his. Stupid Kai!" she to her room when she saw Riku leaning up against the wall to the bathroom. "Riku?" she called. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey neechan," he said. "What are you doing outside the bathroom door?" she asked. "Waiting for Kai-nichan," Riku replied.

"I need to get into the shower and he's in there doing who knows what." Saya knocked on the door. "Kai! Hurry up Riku has to get in there!" "Mind your own damn business Saya!" Kai shouted through the door. Saya knocked the door. "Kai! You're a jerk!"She walked to her room. Riku watched his sister walk off annoyed. He knew that Saya and Kai always fought but that's how they show they care. Saya knocked the bedroom door open and stepped inside. She moaned under her breath as she slammed the door shut.

"Stupid Kai," she moaned. She fell onto her bed. Hagi appeared in her mind. "How can I get him to see how I feel?" she asked herself. She heard Kai come out from the bathroom. "Okay little bro," he said, "It's all yours." "Thanks neechan!" Riku called to her room. Kai walked into his room and slammed the door shut too. Saya felt sleepy and began to fall asleep for the night. The thoughts of Hagi filled her head as she fell asleep.

BAN! "AH!" Saya shouted jumping up to her feet. The class laughed. "AGAIN MISS OTONASHI?" the teacher shouted, "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEN I'LL BE FORCE TO CALL YOUR FATHER!" "I'm sorry," Saya apologized. "Sit down," the teacher demanded. The class laughed. Saya groaned and sat back down. The bell rang making Saya jump up to her feet and ran out the door. The teacher didn't notice that she was running. She saw Hagi at the corner of the hall. She sidled to a halt.

"You fall asleep again, didn't you?" he said. "So, what if I did?" she replied. He rolled his eyes. "You never change," he said. Saya grabbed his arm. "Come on let's go," she said, "We need to talk." "What about/?" he asked. "Just come on," she said, "I don't want anyone to hear us." She pulled him to the corner before he pulled his arm out of her grasp. "What is wrong with you today? Saya?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You've been acting strange lately," he replied, "First, you ask me if there's a girl I like then you drag me like some rag doll. What is going on?" Saya took a deep breath.

Before she could speak Solomon popped up from the corner. "Hey there you two," he said. "What do you want now?" Hagi asked coldly. "Oh come on Hagi," said Solomon, "Enough with the coldness." _Please just go away. Please, I want to tell him how I feel, _Saya thought looking at Hagi. She brushed and turned her head. Solomon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said, "Would you do me the honor of being my date to the dance on Friday night?" he asked. "Solomon," said Saya. "Yes?" Solomon replied with a smile of victory.

Saya grabbed Hagi's arm and pulled him away before Hagi could even land a blow on Solomon's pretty-boy face. "Take a walk," she said suddenly. Solomon's world came crushing down by her words. She pulled Hagi away from Solomon. They got to the other side of the school when they stopped. "Greez, I really hate that guy," she said. Hagi looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," said Hagi, "Why didn't you just let me punch him out? If he bothers you so much?" Saya brushed as her heartbeat picked up speed.

How could she tell him how she really feel with Solomon popping up out of nowhere? "I didn't want you to get into trouble," she replied brushing. "Saya," he said. "Yeah?" she replied. "You're a good person," he said. She brushed even harder. Hagi touched her cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw the emotions in his eyes. The emotions that he had hidden from everyone even her. She wanted to kiss him more than anything at that moment. "Get to class, Miss Otonashi, Mr. Black," a teacher said walking pass them.

"I'll see you later," said Hagi walking to his classroom. Saya reached out her hand but he was gone. She groaned and made her way to class. She sat down in her seat. "You're late," said Kai as he sat on the windowsill. Saya ignored him and laid her head onto the desk. "Hey," said Kai, "Are you listening to me?" "Shut up Kai," she groaned. Kai groaned and looked his head. "You were talking to him again, weren't you?" he said. She didn't reply. She just burled her face into her arms. Kai said nothing. Solomon came into the classroom and saw Saya. Kai quickly sat down next to his sister before Solomon could.

"Nice try rich-boy," he said to Solomon. Solomon growled and sat down a few seats away from them. Kai watched him. Kai didn't trust Solomon with Saya. To Kai: Hagi was the better man than Solomon when it came to Saya. The teacher walked in and began class. Kai looked to Saya who still wasn't looking up. Kai elbowed her to look u. she looked at him he mouthed to her. She shot up and paid attention to the teacher.

Kai rode on his motorcycle with Saya holding into his waist. Hagi had gone home early so Saya decided to ride home with Kai. She looked to the side. Her eyes widen. She was staring at the beach. "Kai?" she said turning to her brother. Kai smiled. "I figured you could use a breather or two so I decided to take the longer route," he replied. "But…." Kai shook his head. "Don't be in such a hurry to learn everything about our family and don't worry about making Hagi your boyfriend. Everything will work out for itself."

Saya placed her head onto his back. "It's been two months since the fire," she said, "I've lost so much in that fire. My sister and father all died in that fire. I don't why: I'm even living on if my family is dead." "Will you stop it!" Kai shouted, "I know that you miss them but have dad, Riku, Hagi and I by your side and nothing can change that." He grabbed her hand. "Just have a little fate in yourself and those around you. You got me?"

Saya smiled. "Thank you, Kai," she replied. "There's no need to thank me," he replied, "Everyone has a past that they wish that they can escape from but they can't. Our past makes us who we are. Hiding from the past does only make you weak. Facing the past makes you much stronger. Just remember that Saya and you'll go far." Saya looked to the ocean taking his words. "You're right, thanks Kai," she said.

_The fire burned through the floor. Saya stood in the middle of the room. Bends and the ceiling collapsed to the floor. A man sat in a chair as the flames costumed his fresh. "Saya," he said reaching out a hand for her. "JOEL!" Saya shouted. "Saya-neesama," a voice called out. Saya turned around and saw the girl reaching out for her. "DIVA!" Saya cried out reaching for her sister. The flames grew higher and higher. _

_The rag burned into flames. Soon the fire died down and Saya stood in the middle of the remains of the mansion. Tears fell from her eyes. She picked up a silver ring that had survived the fire. It was what was left of her father Joel. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "I've heard what happened," he said, "Are you alright?" "Hagi," she cried running to him._

_She wrapped he arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Hagi held her into his arms. "It's alright Saya," he said, "I won't let anything happen to you." She cried into his chest. "I promise, I will protect to the very end." He stroked her hair. The sound of her tears could be heard from far away. The pain of her lost was too bare for her alone. Hagi was the only one who had been there for her when she needed someone._

Hagi sat on a couch in his apartment. It had been two months since then. The Goldschmidt mansion had burned to the ground. Saya's little sister and her adaptive father were killed in the fire. Hagi had heard from the news what had happened. His heart had stopped when he heard what happened. He thought Saya was die but when the reporter had said that the eldest daughter had survived: he was relieved to hear it. He ran to where the mansion once stood and find Saya there crying over her lost.

She had no family left to care of her. She had disappeared for two months then reappeared in Omoro run by the Myagusuku family. George Myagusuku had taken Saya into his home after the fire. Hagi knew his eldest son Kai from school. Kai was a very quiet boy. He always kept to himself. He wouldn't come to school. Kai would get into fights with other boys. Hagi never really liked him since he was a fighter.

Kai usual to be on the baseball team at school but dropped out after injuring his arm. Saya had become his sister. Hagi was glad to see that she was safe. Saya wasn't the same after the fire. Kai had said that Saya didn't smile or anything but seeing Hagi again brought a smile to her face. Hagi looked out the window. Saya was his whole world and when he learned about the fire. His world stopped as the thought of seeing Saya's corpse before his eyes.

Hagi knew Joel and Diva. Diva was Saya's twin sister. She and Saya would laugh and play together all the time. Diva would tease Hagi about liking her sister. Joel was a kind man. He always laughed and enjoyed the girls company. Joel had given Hagi a home when he was a boy. That's when he met Saya and Diva. The three of them always laughed and played. Then when Hagi was fifteen: he moved out and found an apartment.

Saya and Diva wanted him to home but he would say that he would after he finished school. The memories he shared with them always in his mind. Now Saya had two brothers: Kai and Riku. Riku is a kindhearted boy. He is the youngest son but he is very smart for his age. Saya treated him like a baby. Riku loves his new big sister and his older brother. George was the same as Joel. He would laugh and enjoy his children's company.

The phone rang breaking his train of thought. Hagi picked up his cell. He really didn't have a home phone since he was out mostly with Saya and her brothers. He brought the cell to his ear after hitting talk. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Hagi," it was Saya. "What's up?" she asked. "Saya?" he said, "What is it?" "I wondering," she said, "Can you meet me at the amusement park tomorrow? I'm taking Riku and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

Hagi thought about it. They haven't been to the amusement park in years. "Alright," he said, "I guess, we haven't been to the amusement park in years." "Yeah, I know," she said. "Riku is looking forward for you to come and so am I." he smiled. "Alright, I'll meet you two there tomorrow," he said. "That's great," she said, "See you tomorrow Hagi." "See you tomorrow Saya," he replied then hung up the cell phone.

He looked out the window again. "Looks like I have a date with Saya," he said to himself. He knew it really wasn't a date but a chance to hang out his closest friend and her little brother. Hagi likes her little brother. He was a very bright boy more so than his brother. Riku was very friendly and easy to get along with. He proper Riku over Kai any day: Saya and Riku were like children when they played together. It was like watching Saya and Diva playing once again. Saya felt like she had her little sister back when she played with Riku.

"Hey look!' Riku cried pointing to the fieriest wheel. "Big deal," said Kai who walked behind his brother. Saya giggled. She looked around for Hagi. "I thought you said that he was coming?" Kai asked. "He is," she replied. "Hey Hagi! Over here!" Riku called him over. Hagi walked toward them. "Hey Hagi," said Saya. "Hello Saya," said Hagi. He looked to Kai. "Hey," said Kai acting cool. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Come on," he said pulling his brother. "Wow, hey what the hell…?" said Kai as Riku dragged him away. Saya giggled. Hagi looked at her. "Let's go," she said. "Alright," he said. She grabbed his hand. They walked behind Kai and Riku onto the fieriest wheel. "Two a cart," said the man. Kai was dragged onto a cart with Riku. Saya and Hagi climbed into another cart behind them. Saya looked out the window. "Remember, all the times we came here with Diva and Joel?" she asked. "Of course," Hagi, replied, "Diva would push us into the same cart." Saya giggled as she remembered that. Hagi smiled as the image came into his head.

"She was very amusing," he said. Saya giggled. "Hagi," she said. "Hn?" he said looking at her. "I was thinking about us," she said. "What about us?" he asked as a bad feeling washed over him. "Where do we stand in our relationship?" she replied, "Are we still friends?" "Of course we are Saya," he replied, "Why wouldn't we be?" "I want to be more than friends," she said catching him off guard. "Saya?" he said. "I love you, Hagi," she said, "For the longest time ever since we first met. I've always love you."

"Saya," he said. "I mean, I can understand if you just want to be friends. I'll just start dating Solomon. Maybe I'll grow to love him or something." Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he repeated, "I love you too." "You do?" she replied with tears in her eyes. "Yes," he replied, "I've love you since the day I first appeared on Joel's doorstep. I always thought you were very beautiful. Even now, my feelings for you will never change." She smiled and hugged him. "That's makes me so happy to hear you say those words to me."

"I'm happy that you are happy Saya," he replied hugging her back. The ride came to a stop and they got off. "Let's go on the roll a roaster!" Riku cried out. "Easy little bro," said Kai. He turned to his little sister. "I'm going to take Riku on the roll a roaster. You'll be fine with Hagi?" he said. "Yeah, just go with Riku, Kai," Saya told him. Riku dragged Kai away. "Slow down, Riku," Kai called out to him. Saya giggled. Hagi stood beside her.

"What should we do?" she asked turning to him. "I'm not sure," he replied. Saya looked around then smiled. She grabbed his arm. "Let's go on the tunnel of love," she said. Hagi chuckled. "Aright," he said. They walked to the tunnel of love. Hagi stepped onto a boat and helped Saya get into the boat. The boat flowed down the water and into a dark tunnel. Heart-shaped designs all over the place, Saya placed her head onto his chest.

Hagi wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him. She never thought she would be here with Hagi. "I guess," she said, "This means we're dating." He chuckled. "Yes it does," he replied pulling out a beautiful ring from his pocket. He held it up to her. "In my family," he explained, "the one we love wears this ring to symbolize our love." She smiled and took the ring. "It's beautiful," she said putting it on. "I love it Hagi."

He smiled and stroked her hair. It's a symbol of my love to you, Saya," he said. She closed her eyes. Hagi looked down at her. "I'll love you forever," she said. "I'll love you for all eternity," he replied. The music that began to play in the tunnel carried them away into their own little world. A world where it was just them alone with no one to interrupt them. No Solomon, no Kai, and no fires to tear them apart.

Kai was tuning up his bike. "Man Kai," said one of his buddies. "You're cool with that Black guy dating your sister?" "So?" said Kai taking care of his bike. "If it was me," said his other buddy, "I would lay down the law. Set him straight. Ya know set some ground rules." Kai checked the chain. "Hagi and Saya were friends before she came to live with us," said Kai. "Don't you like her?" his buddy asked. "No way," said Kai, "Saya's my sister. That's all you sick minded prev." no one said anything.

Then a gray van pulled up to the gas station where Kai and his buddies would hang out. A large black man stepped out the van with a white man with blonde hair got out from the other side. Kai didn't recognize them. "You sure the news report said that Saya survived?" the large man asked. "That's what been said at headquarters," said the blonde. Kai's body froze. They were looking for his sister? They must be the men that set Saya's old home on fire two months ago. If that was the case then Kai had to protect Saya from them.

The blonde haired man walked inside while the large man was putting gas into the van. Kai got up and headed inside the store after the blonde hoping to get some answers. "You dudes look after my bike," he called to his friends. "I've got something to do!" "WHOA?" they cried out but before they could protest: Kai ran inside. He spotted the man looking through magazines and newspapers on the fire that took place two months ago.

Kai ducked down so he wouldn't be seen. "I don't get it," said the man, "How could Saya survive and Diva didn't." Kai had heard from Saya that Diva was her dead twin sister. This man knew them. Kai had to get some answers. He remembered that he had a gun in his pocket. He reached into his pocket. He jumped out from the aisle he was hiding behind. "Hold it right there!' he shouted pointing his gun at the man's torso.

The man looked up and saw the maze pointed at him. Kai noticed that he wasn't afraid of having the gun pointed at him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "What do you want with my sister!" Kai shouted, "What do you want with Saya?" "You know Saya?" the man asked. "I'm the one asking the questions here!" Kai cried, "Now talk are you one of those men that burned her old home or not?" the man walked toward him.

"Stay the hell!" Kai shouted. The man grabbed his gun and pulled it out from his grasp. "This pistol," said the man, "It was used by George Myagusuku during the Viet man War." "You know my dad?" Kai asked. "So Georg took Saya into his home," said the man, "You must be George's son then." "Yeah," said Kai, "I'm Kai Myagusuku. The oldest of his three kids." "I see," said the man, "I'm David, I work for Red Shield." "Red Shield?" Kai repeated. "This an organization created to protect Saya and Diva Otonashi."

"To protect Saya?" "Yes, your sister is no ordinary human being," David explained, "She and Diva are creatures that are very different from us. The Red Shield was created to protect their secret from the world." "How is that even possible?" Kai asked. "It's complicate," said David, "You need to ask Saya that question." The large man came running into the store. "We're in trouble David!" he shouted, "They're on the move!"

"We've no time to lose," said David. Just as he was about leave: Kai grabbed his shoulder. "Just wait one minute," he said, "What is going on here? You said that Saya isn't human?" "That's correct," David replied, "George knows everything. Ask what your father knows." He got out of Kai's grasp and followed the large man out the door. Kai stood there confused. "Saya's….not human?"

Chapter 2, Hagi and Saya the new couple

Saya walked down the hall to her class. "Hey Saya," said Solomon who popped out of nowhere. "What now," she growled. Solomon wrapped his arm around her. "Leave me alone," she said pushing his arm away. "Aw come on Saya," he said, "We're dating after all." "Take a walk," said Saya, "Like I would ever go with you." Solomon grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You're just playing hard to get like always," he said, "The whole knows that we a couple Saya." He leaned forward to kiss her.

Then a hand covered Solomon's face. Saya felt an arm around her waist. She brushed as she felt the strong pull her closer to the body it was connected to. Solomon pulled the hand away and saw Saya in Hagi's arms. "Back off," Hagi growled it almost sounded like a bark to Solomon. "What this?" Solomon asked. "You heard me," said Hagi, "Stay away from Saya." "Why don't you just take the hint? She's not interest in you," Hagi growled. "Why should I?" Solomon asked. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm and squeezed it.

Hagi punched the wall at Solomon's side. Saya looked up at him. "Next time I won't miss," Hagi warned as he and Saya turned then walked off. The look on Solomon's face made Saya laugh. Hagi knew how to scare people. "If he tries anything," Hagi said acting like a tough guy. "Come and get me, alright?" he looked down and realized where his hand was. He quickly jerked away before anything could happen. "That is if you really want to," he said. Saya's face was red as she looked up at him. She giggled at him.

_I thought I was dreaming but no. I'm really dating Hagi, _she thought with a smile on her face. Now if only Solomon would get the hint. She saw Mao Jahana yelling at Kai's buddies. "Where the hell is Kai?" she shouted. "Jahana-san?" said Saya. Mao turned and saw her and Hagi standing next to other holding hands. "Otonashi," said Mao "Is your brother here?" Saya shook her head. "He said he wasn't going to school today or that's what Riku told me. Kai wouldn't even look at me for some reason."

Hagi looked at her. Mao was disappointed. "Tell Kai that I want to talk to him," she said to Saya and Kai's buddies. "Whatever," said Kai's pads. Mao walked away. "Why is Kai not here?" his buddies asked Saya. "I don't know but last night Kai wouldn't even talk to me or look at me," said Saya, "I didn't see him this morning." Hagi looked down at Saya. "I wonder if I did something to make Kai mad?" she said to herself.

"Do you think it has to with those two dudes we saw last night?" asked one of Kai's buddies to the other. "Maybe," the other replied. "What two dudes?" Saya asked. "Last night these two dudes appeared at the gas station. Kai followed one of them inside the store and when he came out he didn't say a word to us. He looked like he saw a ghost or something." Saya looked to Hagi. Hagi looked to her.

"Was there a reason why Kai followed him inside?" Saya asked. "They mentioned something about you." "About me? What did they look like?" "Let's see, one was a black dude and a bit overweight and the other was a white dude with blonde hair." "David, Louis," Saya whispered under her breath. "We gotta go to class now," Saya said grabbing Hagi's hand and pulled him away. Once they were out of ear shot Hagi. "So, the Red Shield are here," he said. Saya nodded. "David may have said something to Kai last night."

"Whatever David said must be eating Kai alive," Hagi replied. That was worried Saya. "Do you think…..that David told him?" "I hope that isn't the case," said Hagi. "My dad knows the truth," said Saya, "I hate to have Kai and Riku learn that I'm a monster." Hagi stopped in his tracks. Saya stopped and turned. "Hagi?" she said. Hagi touched her cheek. "You're not a monster Saya," he said, "You're no different than I am." "But Hagi,'" said Saya, "We aren't human like Kai and the others. I'm afraid that they'll reject me if they know the truth." Hagi sighed. "Saya, Kai is your brother and he'll always be there for you," he said.

Saya walked down the hall to her room when she saw Kai punching the wall. "Kai?" she called. Kai turned and saw her. He ran into his room. "Kai," Saya replied sadly. She went to her room. What was she going to do? Kai would learn the truth and reject her. She lost so much during the fire and didn't need to lose her brothers too. Riku still had no idea where was going on and Saya wanted that to stay the same. If Riku learned that his sister was a bloodsucking beast then he would reject her completely.

George stepped out from his room. "Saya?" he said when he saw his daughter. "Dad," said Saya. "What's wrong?" George asked. "I think David told Kai the truth about me," she replied. "Oh, I see," said George, "I'll talk to him…" "No," said Saya, "I want to be the one to tell Kai and Riku the truth." "Okay," George replied, "If that's what you want Saya." He walked away leaving her alone. "David what did you tell Kai?" she asked herself stepping into her room. She saw Kai and Riku sitting on her bed.

'Kai? Riku?" she said, "What need to talk Saya," said Kai. Riku was confused. "Your friends told me you met David last night," said Saya. "Yeah," said Kai. "Then you know I'm not…." "Human?" Kai replied, "He mentioned it." Riku was completely lost now. "I'm a creature called chiropteran," Saya explained, "We drink blood to survive." "So you're a vampire," said Kai. "That's one way to look that it," she replied.

"Hagi isn't human too. He's a werewolf." "So, Hagi knows?" Kai asked. "Yeah, we knew each other since we were kids," she replied. "Saya-neechan isn't a vampire," Riku cried, "You're just trying to scare me nichan." Kai shook his head. "It's not a lie Riku," Saya replied, "I'm really a chiropteran and I hope this doesn't change anything between us." "It doesn't," said Kai making Saya look up at him. "Huh?" she said.

"You're still Saya. You're still my sister." Riku nodded and hugged his sister. Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you Kai, thank you Riku," she said hugging Riku tightly. Kai stood up and hugged his siblings. George stood in the doorway and smiled at his children. Everything would never change between their family. George looked up to the stars and smiled at the heavens. The future looked bright for the Myagusuku family.

"They're alright with the fact that you're a chiropteran?" Hagi asked. "Yeah," Saya replied with a smile. "And they're fine with me dating a werewolf too." Hagi chuckled. "I'm glad," he said, "I don't know what I would do if they rejected you." She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said, "Let's go." He smiled and let himself be pulled along. No one knew they were dating. Everyone thought they were friends and that Solomon was Saya's boyfriend. Saya would do anything for people to know who she was dating and who she wasn't.

Solomon walked to class when he saw Saya and Hagi walking down the hall holding hands. "What are you doing with my girlfriend!" Solomon shouted at Hagi. Saya growled. Solomon reached for her hand but Hagi punched his face in. Solomon went flying back. Kai heard the sound of fighting and came running down the hall with his buddies. He saw Solomon on the floor and Hagi stood over him with Saya holding onto Hagi's arm. "Hagi what did you go and punch him for?" Kai asked.

"He was just protecting me," Saya replied. Kai looked at her. "Dude seriously," he said to Hagi, "There are many ways to get it through his thick skull." Saya giggled. Solomon sat up. "Hagi you bastard," he hissed. Saya held onto Hagi's arm. "Stay away from my girlfriend," Hagi growled. Kai stood over Solomon. "I tried to ya man," he said, "But you don't listen." Solomon growled at Hagi and Kai. "What did I do?" Kai asked. "Just leave him alone, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai and his buddies walked off. "Word will spend now," said Saya looking up at Hagi. He nodded then looked at Solomon, who stormed off.

Just as Saya had said: the word of Hagi and Saya went around like wild fire. Many girls who thought Hagi was cute were jealous of Saya. Saya walked down into the girl's restroom where a group of jealous girls were talking. "What does Hagi see in her anyway?" said a girl. "She's Solomon's girl not Hagi's." Saya splashed her face. The teacher had yelled at her again for falling asleep in class and she was spent to the restroom to wash off her face. The girls glared at her back. Saya could feel their cold stares.

She looked over her shoulder and waved nervously at them. The group growled. _Greez, didn't really think that Hagi would have this many girls after him. I mean I know he's cute but didn't he was that cute, _she thought to herself. _Oh who am I kidding. Hagi is so hot. _A girl walked over to her. "Hey," she said coldly. Saya looked up. "Stay away from Hagi. He's ours." "Who die and made her boss?" Saya asked herself but they heard that. The girl grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "What did you just say?" she roared."I didn't say anything," Saya replied waving her hand in the air.

"Oh, like I'm that dumb!" she shouted. Saya was getting scared now. Then a hand pulled the girl away from Saya. It was Mao. "What are you doing?" she asked, hands on her hips. The girls left the restroom. Saya sighed with relief. "You okay?" Mao asked turning to Saya. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you Jahana-san," Saya replied. "Good," said Mao, "If they try anything like that again, come and get me," she burning with rage. Saya was more afraid of Mao than the other girls. Mao was one girl that could take care of herself.

"Why are you helping me?" Saya asked, "I thought you hated me/" "I don't hate you," said Mao, "It's just that being Kai's little sister means he'll do a lot of things with you because you're family. I guess, I just want Kai to notice me." Saya smiled. "So, you like my brother?" she asked. "Forever," Mao replied. "I'll help you," said Saya. Mao looked at her. "You helped me out with those girls. So now, I'm going to help you get Kai's attention." "You would do that for me?" Mao asked. Saya nodded smiling.

"Like you said: I'm Kai's little sister. That means I can get him do anything I want him to." "Otonashi," said Mao, "I was wrong about you. You're a okay girl." Saya smiled. "I'm the one who was wrong Jahana-san," Saya replied, "You just wanted to get noticed by the man you love more than anything in the world. I've been there."

Saya jumped into the pool. The water was cool against her skin. She swam up to the surface. She saw Hagi leaning against the fierce. She smiled and waved to him. Hagi was brushing but hide it. She drove back down into the water. She loved the way the water looked on a clear sunny day like today. It was a great day for a swim. She came back up to the surface. "Alright," said the teacher, "Now let's have the boys jump in now." Kai dived down head first into the water. Hagi drove down like a graceful butterfly diving down to escape its predator. Solomon followed Hagi into the water.

Saya climbed out of the pool. Mao handed her a towel. "Thanks Jahana-san," Saya said. "Don't thank me," said Mao, "What are friends for?" Saya smiled and nodded. Hagi resurfaced from the water. The way his skin shined off the sun made Saya's heart pounce faster. "He's so hot," said a girl. Saya growled under her breath. "Don't worry Otonashi," said Mao, "Hagi loves you not them." Saya knew that she was right. "By the way," said Mao, "Have you guys even kissed yet?" "N-n-no," Say answered brushing.

"You haven't?" Mao asked, "When are you going to kiss him?" "I don't know," Saya answered. "You have to kiss him, sooner or later," Mao replied. Saya's face went red. Kai climbed out of the pool and noticed his sister's face. "What's up Saya?" he asked. "We're talking about her and Hagi kissing," said Mao. Saya caught the look on Kai's face. "I hope you're not kissing him yet Saya," he said, "You're too young to kiss anyone." "Oh, Kai," Mao hissed at him. "She's old enough to date then she's old enough to kiss him too." Kai just moaned under his breath. Saya burled her face into her hands.

Saya felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. Solomon climbed out of the pool. "Solomon," said a voice. Saya and Solomon turned around and saw a man standing on the other side of the fierce. Hagi climbed out of the pool. "Anshel-niisan," said Solomon. "Anshel," Saya repeated. "Saya, Hagi," Anshel replied, "It's been a while." Saya stood up. Mao and Kai stood up too. "Who is this guy Saya?" Kai asked. "He's Solomon's older brother and my father's business partner," she explained. Kai looked up at Anshel.

"Solomon, let's go," said Anshel, "We have to discuss." Solomon walked into the boys' locker room. Saya glared at Anshel. "Glaring at me, won't do you any good," he said. Solomon came out dressed and followed Anshel to the car. "Saya?" said Kai walking toward his sister. "I have a feeling that he might something to do with the fire," said Saya. Hagi knew what she meant by it. "It's true at with Joel gone," said Hagi, "Anshel gets control of the company and everything that goes with it." Saya nodded.

Mao trapped Saya in the corner. "When are you going to kiss him girl?" she asked. "I don't know," Saya replied brushing. "Mao, leave her alone," said Kai placing his hand on Saya's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked Saya nodded still brushing. Mao sighed and walked off. "Sorry about Mao," said Kai, "She means well but can be a bit of a pain in the ass." Saya nodded brushing. Kai looked to see Hagi and Solomon arguing about something.

"Uh oh," he said, "Looks they're at it again." Saya looked up to see Hagi swinging his fist at the wall beside Solomon. "Just stay away from us," he warned, "Or otherwise, my fist will be connected to your face." He turned and walked toward Saya and Kai. "Greez, dude," said Kai, "You got some anger issues." Saya grabbed his arm. Hagi looked down at her lips. He turned his head away. Kai noticed and smiled. He didn't say anything to Hagi about it. "See ya later," he said walking off leaving the two love birds alone.

It was break time when Saya and Hagi decided to sit in one of the classrooms. They were sitting across from each other working on homework from their other classes. Saya was struggling with math and English. "I don't get it," she groaned. Hagi leaned forward to look at the problem his breath hit her cheek. She brushed as his hot hit her skin. She looked to his lips. How she wanted to kiss him so badly. She tried to focus on her work but kept looking back to his lips. "I think," he said. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"You may have added this problem wrong," he replied. "Really?" she replied looking down at the problem. Hagi's eyes moved to her lips. The thought of pressing his lips against hers made his blood turn warm with pleasure. "I think I see what you mean," she said, "So, I just have to…." She erased her answer and then counted again in her head. She wrote down the number in her head. Hagi kept looking at her lips to the paper in front of him then back to her lips again. Saya looked up at him. She titled her head to the way.

"Hagi?" she said snapping him back to reality. "Huh?" he said. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," he replied shaking his head. "You're sure?" she asked reaching over and touching his forehead. He looked at her lips. "Well, you feel fine," she said sitting back down in her seat. Then a loud scream came from outside. Saya and Hagi looked out the window and saw a group of boys scaring a group of girls for the fun of it. "Idiots," Hagi murmured, "They need some manners." Saya giggled.

Hagi looked at her lips again. "Hagi," she said. He looked at her. "You keep looking down. Is there something wrong?" "It's nothing," he replied turning his head away. How long could he tour himself? Mao came into the room. "Otonashi," she said, "Have you seen Kai anywhere?" "He said that he went to pick up Riku for a doctor's appointment," Saya replied, "He'll back soon." Mao groaned and walked off.

Saya groaned. "So much for a quiet evening alone," she said. Hagi looked at her. The bell rang for the last class of the day. "Science," Saya groaned, "Just what I need." "I'll see you after class Hagi," she said. "See you late Saya," he replied. _Maybe it'll be a good idea. I mean what's the worst that can happen? We are dating after all, _she thought looking up at his lips. "Hagi," she said. "Ye….?" Her lips met his in a second. He closed his eyes and let himself being carried away by Saya's love. Saya couldn't believe what was happening.

They pulled away after a few minutes but it felt like forever to them. Saya could still feel his lips on hers even though they weren't there. "I'll see you later," she said walking off. Hagi watched her leave. He touched his lips. He never could remember the last time he felt that way about anything before. He enjoyed her lips against his. She had given him life without knowing it. Saya was now his air and sea. The thought of what waited next for them could be unimaginable. "Saya," he whispered then smiled. "I love you."

Chapter 3, I love you

_I love you, three simple words but yet they hold great meaning to a person, _Saya thought as she looked out her bedroom window. She had kissed Hagi and now it was time to say the words that all girls had a hard time saying to the man they love. Hagi was her whole world and this would mean she was serious about their relationship. Kai stepped into the room. "Hey sis," he said placing down a tray of food. "Happy birthday."

Saya was confused. It couldn't be her birthday? Could it be? She looked to her watch. It was that day! She jumped to her feet. "Crap," she cried. Kai looked confused. "You okay?" he asked. Saya ran to where she had a bouquet of blue roses. She ran out the door and down the stairs forgetting she was in her night clothes. She ran to the grave where her father and sister were burled. She took a very deep breath. She walked toward her sister's tomb stone and placed the bouquet down. "Happy birthday Diva," she whispered.

Hagi appeared from behind her. "You too, huh?" she said. He nodded. He placed a bouquet of blue roses down onto the tomb stone. Saya felt a tear fall from her eye. Hagi caught it with one finger. She burled her face into his chest. Hagi held her in his arms. "I know," he said, "I miss them too." He kissed her forehead to clam her nerves. "I wish they were still alive,' she cried. "I do too," Hagi replied.

Riku looked up after hearing the door bell go off. "Ah, welcome back Saya-neechan," he said happily. Saya forced a smile onto her face to hide the pain from her little brother. Hagi was right behind her. "I'm going to get dress," she said. Hagi nodded. She kissed him on the cheek. She made her way up the stairs to her room. Riku looked at Hagi. "What's going on Hagi?" he asked. "It's nothing Riku," Hagi replied.

Kai came down the stairs with a towel over his shoulders. "Hey ya Hagi," he said. "Hey Kai," Hagi replied. "Saya's thinking about her family before us, right?" Kai asked as if it so easy. Hagi nodded. "Today isn't just Saya's birthday but her sister's as well," Hagi explained, "This is Saya's first birthday without Diva and Joel." Kai looked down knowing how painful it was for Saya to deal with the lost of her family on her own.

Saya came down after a while. Riku placed down a box wrapped in pink paper. "This is from Julia-san," he said smiling. Kai had run into David and Louis severe times. They told him everything. Kai wanted to do more for his sister. Kai placed another box with pink paper and a yellow bow tied around it. "This is from Louis," he said as he placed another present onto the table. It was wrapped in green paper with blue bow.

Saya picked them up and opened them. Julia had given her brand new pink pen since she lost her favorite pen in the fire. Louis gave her a book with receipts for her favorite foods. David gave her a watch since her old one was falling apart. Riku smiled at his sister. Kai and Riku both had picked out our presents for Saya.

Hagi reached into his pocket to check if his gift was still there. _I hope you love it, Saya, _he thought. Kai and Riku went up stairs leaving Saya and Hagi leave. Saya sat down into his lap. He looked down at her. He smiled as she kissed his chin. "Hagi," she said trying to form the words. 'What is it Saya?" he asked titling his head to the way to look at her. "I…" she bit her lip. He kissed her cheek. "What is it?" he asked. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. Her heart pounding faster than anything she could think of.

"Hagi I love you," she whispered. Hagi heard that. He wasn't sure how to act. "Hagi?" she said looking up at him. Maybe she was moving too fast. She looked down then looked up when he said "I love you too Saya." She smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. Kai came back down to get a book that Riku had left down there. He froze as he saw them in a lip lock. He couldn't move a muscle or speak a word. Riku came down behind him and saw what Kai had stopped in his tracks. Riku smiled and looked up at his older brother.

Kai turned and walked back up the stairs once he had feeling in his legs. Riku grabbed his book and followed his brother up the stairs giving them some time alone. They pulled away after a few minutes. "Happy birthday Saya, I love you," Hagi said kissing her forehead. "Thank you Hagi, I love you too," she replied kissing his lips. He chuckled as he kissed her back. Their love poured out into one kiss like it had so many times before.

Kai stood over a pill of ass holes that used the school festival to go looking for trouble. He walked out the ally way. He saw Saya and Hagi walking by holding hands. He smiled then turned to see David and Louis standing there. "David, Louis," he said. "Kai," said David. "What's up?" Kai asked. "We have news for Saya," David replied, "Her sister Diva is alive and is looking for her." Kai's eyes widen when he heard this.

"Are you saying that Saya's little sister is alive?" he asked. "Yep," Louis answered, "We received word this morning." Kai made a fist. "We have Diva under our watch," said David, "She's asking for Saya." "Can I see her?" Kai asked. "She's doesn't know you," David replied. "But still…." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly. "Saya is my little sister and that makes Diva my sister too." "David," said Louis turning to David.

"We no choice," said David, "No duno she'll want to live with Saya and her family. We'll take you to her if you can get Saya for us." Kai smiled and nodded. He turned and ran down the path he saw Saya and Hagi were heading. He saw them sitting down at a table. Saya's head was on Hagi's chest. Kai froze as a thought came to him. How was he going to get his sister to follow him? Hagi knew Diva too so he was a part of this too. Kai took a deep breath and stepped toward them. He hoped that Saya was in a good mood


End file.
